Black Void
by Dragonman75
Summary: The Strike Witches get a new member. But they sense a great Darkness surrounding him. Will they be able to save him? Or will the Darkness take control of him for eternity? But... What if an ancient evil is behind it all, and is after the young heroine, Miyafuji, and that takes them from there normal world? And into the realm of gods and monsters from Greek Myths and legends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Britannia. 20:47.

It was a dark, warm summer night. The sun was about to set, crickets chirping, and something else… A young boy was walking through the night, with a few people doing the same but going other places. He was crossing the street when suddenly; 'BAM!' a military truck comes flying out of nowhere and hits him dead on. He flies backwards 10ft and crashes into another car. The driver immediately gets out looking for what he hit, after he gets out a girl with her hair in two pony tails comes out and searches. After looking intently she finds him crashed in a car.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked shaking his shoulder.

"Um, yes and can you please stop shaking me?" he responds which shocks her.

"_How the heck do you survive getting hit by a truck!?"_ she wondered. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Who are you? I assume you are the person who did this?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Um, s-sorry about that." she replies. He shakes his head.

"Nah, it's no big deal. Things happen." he replies with no anger I his voice. "Although I got to admit, that was some serious street driving there."

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Nope, just this…" he stated pulling the up the back of his shirt revealing a huge gash. "But, it's no big deal."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she screamed. "OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME BACK TO MY BASE!" she ordered grabbing him and pulling him into the truck.

"Hey!" is all he could say.

By the time they got to her base it was day break, the boy she 'dragged' with her finally passed out from blood loss but it took two hours for that to happen. After they pulled up she was greeted by some of her friends.

"Hey trude, welcome back." said one of them.

"No time for greetings, this boy needs to see a doctor and Miyafuji!" she stated pointing to the boy passed out on the floor of the truck. They rushed him to the hospital and doctors and nurses came in to operate. They closed the door and turned on the emergency light. Trude, Minna, hartmann were sitting outside the door waiting.

"This is my fault…" she said in a whisper.

"It's not your fault. Accidents happen." Minna tried to say to comfort her.

"Yes it is. Because I distracted while driving the truck." she said with a sad face she turns to look at the door. "…I hope he's alright."

"By the way, what did happen?" Hartmann asked.

"Well, I was driving the supply truck back after gathering supplies and suddenly I ran over him. I found him crashed in the hood of a car and he got back up like nothing happened! The he showed me the big gash on his back and I grabbed him and drove him back here." she explained as they had shocked expressions on.

"Really? He got back up as if it was nothing?" Minna asked.

"Yeah." she answers as the light went off. The doctor came out.

"Is he going to be okay? she asked. He gives a small smile.

"He'll be just fine. I'll say this, he is one lucky man. But strangely… He was almost fully healed when we examined him. We took a microscope and looked at the wound and found shocking results." he tells them.

"Results? About what?" she asked. He removed his glasses and wiped them with a cloth.

"When we examined his wound, it appears that something black like was mending and replacing the lost flesh and it was stopping the blood loss. We took a sample and put it in a vile to study It." he explains and pulls out the tube which had the thing inside. They had a disgusted looks on their faces.

"Coooooooool." said hartmann as she stared at it.

"What?" Minna asked. "Can we take this to Miyafuji to see if she knows about this?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." he answers and hands her the vile.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Barkhorn said. Then, Yoshika came and turned from the corner.

"Sorry I'm late. *huff**huff*I was training with the major." she said trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay, can you tell me what this is? Have you seen it before?" Minna asked as she handed her the vile.

"Sure thing. Oh, is he okay?" she asked.

"The doctor says he'll be fine. Trude went to check up on him." she explains.

"I'll go to." she said as she entered the room.

Barkhorn was sitting next to the sleeping boy, thankful he was okay.

"_If I stole an innocent life… I would never forgive myself."_ she thought grimly. Then he stirred awake.

"*yawn* Where am I?" he asked tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Oh good. Your awake." said a voice beside him. He turned and saw a familiar face.

"Ah, it's the crazy taxi driver from last night." he said in a joking tone. She had a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Crazy taxi what? Never mind, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yep, all I needed was a nap." he stated groggily. "You on the other hand could use one." he stated as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"No… I'm fine… Really" she said tiredly.

"Oh no you don't. You get into bed right now missy." he said getting out and pushing her into it.

"But I told you… "she tried to argue but fell asleep and was out like a light.

"*sigh* Man, she's stubborn as hell." he stated aloud.

"Yeah she can be. But she's really nice." said a voice from behind.

"*grunt* Oh, hello." he says. "Don't mind me, I'll be leaving and heading back to my place now. See ya." and with that, he left the base.

It's been months since the accident and everyone have forgotten about it. Minna was in her office doing paper work when a knock came at her door.

"Come in." she hollered and the major walked in. "What is it Mio"

"You have a letter from the top." she answers handing her a letter. She opens in and starts to read the contents of it.

_Dear Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke,_

_It appears that the higher ups want to send a promising new recruit. His ability is very strange and powerful. He can destroy any Neuroi by just snapping his finger and it's gone just like that. He will be arriving in three days; this letter was sent two days later so he should be arriving latter to day. Good luck and be safe. Fair warning though… do NOT try to make friends with him, you should make sure you keep your distance from him. I sensed an evil presence within him and it's getting stronger._

_Signed Air Commodore Galland._

"Hmm." she said.

"What is it?" Sakamoto asked.

"It appears we are getting a new teammate latter today. But… She told me not to try to make friends with him." she said with a quizzical expression.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we try at least so we can know more about him?" she asked.

"I don't know either but she says that a great evil is within him and that it's getting stronger." she replies which causes the major to arch an eyebrow.

"WHAT!?" everyone on the room shouted. They all gathered in the briefing room because Minna had an announcement.

"They can't be serious? And it's a boy!?" shouted and angry Barkhorn.

"I-I-I'm _scared_ Yoshika." Lynn whispered.

"It'll be fine. But Commander, why can't we be allowed to make friends with him? It doesn't seem right." she said with a sad expression.

"Yes I know, but this comes as a warning from Air Commodore Galland." she stated which made a few go wide eyed.

"A warning? About some boy? It's got to be a joke." said Perrine. Shirley takes the letter and starts to read and shakes a little.

"She… she… she's not serious is she?" she stuttered out this made a few shake.

"I sense a great _Darkness_ heading our way." Eila said in a whisper as she grabbed her shoulders from the chill that went down her spine.

"What do you mean Eila?" asked Sanya.

"I feel a powerful evil force heading our way. It's so cold too. I can't even feel life in it." she said as her eyes show fear. Sanya then starts to worry.

"Minna, Eila is acting strange." she tells her. "She said an evil force is coming our way." This caused Minna to start to shake and she drops the paper. Fear, _pure fear_ etched into her features. This scared the rest then they notice that the clouds were changing.

"Hey, what happened to the sky? It was sunny a minute ago." said Yoshika.

"Sanya, you are excused from night patrol for the day." the Major said.

"Yes ma'am."

Minna and the Major were in the command tower when something came on the radar net.

"Looks like he's here." she said. All the girls suddenly woke to an eerie presence. They all gathered outside to see a plane landing, when the hatch opened they were suddenly surrounded by a thick fog.

_**The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST 35 - Ghost Ship Theme.**_

"He's here." Eila said. A shadowy figure was walking down the ramp, as he came closer chills were sent down their spines. When he was a five feet away he stopped and stood there. They noticed that his hair was covering his eyes so they couldn't really see his face. Yoshika saw what looked like a sword on his side. He raised his head and spoke.

"Hello, I suppose you people are my teammates? If it isn't a bother, can you help me with my luggage? Oh, never mind I'll do it. You all go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." he said in an almost cheery tone. This surprised them.

"Well, he doesn't seem that scary does he?" asked Sanya. They shook their heads no.

"Hey! If you stay out any longer, you'll catch a cold!" he shouted from across the run way. This caused Barkhorn to flinch.

"_That voice… No way."_ she thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was up, and the new recruit was up and about, _quietly_. He was walking down the hall as quietly as he possibly can. For many reasons one: being lost.

"*sigh* I memorized the locations of the rooms and all but yet I _STILL _get lost? This place was bigger than I expected at first, but looks can be deceiving." he said.

"Would you like some help?" asked a figure from behind. He turns and sees Yoshika standing there.

"Oh, hello." he answered. "If it's not too much trouble, could you tell me where the Lieutenant Colonel's office is? I need to see if she got my papers when I arrived."

"Sure, just go straight and it's the first door to your left." she said pointing the way.

"Ah, thank you Yoshika Miyafuji." he said which shocked her a little.

"_I didn't tell him my name so, how does he know me?"_ she thought as he disappeared down the hall.

Minna was sifting through files on the new comer when she came across something interesting. She read it a little and came across something disturbing.

"It can't be… that's impossible." she said. She was reading his file and came across his **D.O.B**, and it was 1776. "No one can live that long. It must have been a mistake."

"Oh, that there information you have is correct." said an ominous voice. She looked up to see him peeking through the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes." her response was but trying to keep her cool. "What do you mean by correct? How can you even be that old? You look like you're only 13?"

"Looks can be deceiving… Not many know my real age." he stated staring out the window in her office.

"… What are you exactly? Because one of my girls said she can't feel life in you when you came here." she stated with a cold expression

"Oh, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen? Yes… She is quite right." he stated and she swear she saw his eyes change. "I think it's best if I isolate myself from them. Just to be safe."

"Wait, don't you want to get along with us?" she asked in a worried expression.

"Sorry…. it's best if you don't try to find out more about me and no, I don't want to get along." he stated with a dark expression. "Good bye. Can you pass the message to them as well? That would be helpful. Otherwise someone could end up in…. despair."

_**The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass OST 11. Tetra Boards the Ghost Ship**_

"He's not serious is he?" asked Eila. They were in the briefing room, Minna was going over the files of the newcomer and a little of his past, and she passed on his message.

"I'm afraid so. His name is Steven Blade. I forgot to mention it before. He went by another name as Black Blade when he was at his old base. His date of birth is…. is…." they noticed she was struggling to say it.

"Minna?" asked Sakamoto. She walked over and looked at his date of birth and went wide eyed. "No… way. How can someone be _that_ old?" she said giving the others confused expressions. "He's… 168 years old."

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"Minna? Are you sure that's right? He looks thirteen." asked Sanya. She didn't respond. Yoshika then got up and dashed out the room.

"Miyafuji! You are not allowed to go near him! Is that clear!?" she ordered. She turned with an angry expression.

"I DON'T CARE! IF HE'S APART OF THIS TEAM, THEN I'LL HELP HIM!" she yelled back.

"IF YOU TRY TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM YOU'LL FALL IN DESPAIR!" she said which shocked the rest.

"C-C-Commander?" she asked.

"He told me that if anyone tries to be friends him they'll only feel despair and pain." she said with a sad expression. She could feel his pain when he said it to her. "It'll be just a wasted effort."

"So what…. Are we just going to give up on him?" Shirley asked. "Sorry, but we don't do that back in Liberia."

"If he's a part of this team then I'll be his friend." stated Hartmann.

"Don't waste your time." said a voice from the entrance. They turned to see it was Steven. "Why fight a pointless battle where you can't win?"

"What…" said Yoshika.

"The best thing for you all to do is give up on it… "he stated and turned around. "It's wasted effort."

"Wait." Shirley tried to grab his shoulder but he already left the room.

"You all just feel pity for me anyway. I don't need anyone's pity." he said from the halls. This made a few angry.

"Where only trying to be friends." whispered Yoshika. Lynn went to comfort her.

"It's alright Yoshika, maybe he'll come around." she said.

"Well, I'm not going to give up without a fight!" she declared shocking the rest.

"That's the spirit!" Sakamoto laughed.

"Count me in!" said Hartmann.

"Me too!" shouted Lucchini.

"Wait, why are you all trying so hard to be friends with him? He even said it's a wasted effort." asked Minna.

"Because, I care." stated Yoshika. She and the others then ran out to look for him.

"They are a stubborn bunch." stated the Major.

"That's for sure." she answered.

Steven was standing on a broken pillar sticking out of the water far away from the landing platform. His brown hair swaying in the breeze with the sun showing hits of gold in it.

"_Why did Galland send me to another base? Especially here? What's she up to?" he thought as an old memory suddenly came to his thought. It was when they first met._

Flashback

It was a normal day in Africa. The sun was shining, the tree's swaying. And in the distance was and old pirate ship crashed up against a rock in the ocean. On the ship was a stone statue with no face but a human figure. The ship had an old mast that was broken, holes everywhere, about to fall to the bottom of the sea when figures flew over the ship. Then they started to come down to it.

"What is it?" asked one of them.

"I don't know. An old ship maybe?" responded another one. Then one with long dark brown hair landed and carefully explored the ship. She went to the Captain's quarters and saw a stone figure standing there.

"What's this?" she wondered. She walked over to it and placed a hand on the side of the head. She felt a small presence within the statue. "Poor thing. Locked away by an evil witch and imprisoned in stone?" her features made a frown.

"_Who…" _said a voice. She looked around and found no one around.

"I'm just hearing things." she said.

"_Who are you? ..." _it said again. She then looked at the statue.

"Was it you?" she asked and went wide eyed as a tear from nowhere appeared and fell to the floor. "Hey guys, come here." she hollered as the other two came in.

"What's wrong Adolfine?" one asked.

"Look, its crying." she said as more tears began to fall.

"Maybe, there's a person in there?" she asked. She released her familiar and poured some of her magic into it and it began to glow.

"_Help…"_ it stated. She poured more magic and the figure began to crack. Then it suddenly burst leaving a bright blue light in the room blinding them. After it faded they looked to see it disappeared. Adolfine went to look around when her feet hit something. She looked down and found a little boy unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my." she said and bent down to see his cheeks wet. "Let's get you out of here." Then she and the others left with him on her back.

After they got back a few witches in training saw them land and went up to them.

"Welcome back." they cheered and noticed she was carrying something on her back. "Who's that?"

"Sorry girls, but I need to get him to the infirmary." she said in an apologetic tone.

The doctors were looking over him and Adolfine was sitting in a chair. Then one with a beard came over to her.

"He seems to be fine but…" he trailed off making her raise an eyebrow.

"But what?" she asked.

"Have you heard the tail of a young boy that went missing and the authorities gave up the search after nothing for months?" she nodded. "Well apparently, he is the boy."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We took a sample of his blood and as soon as it came out, it turned to dust. But the sample we did get showed he is much older than he is now. His blood cells were wrinkled and about to shrivel up." This made her go wide eyed. "Well, he's going to be fine." After he left she got up and moved over to him.

"How long have you been there?" she wondered. She ran a hand over his hair and it felt soft. She had an idea and it put a smile on her face. "I'll take care of you from here on out."

Flashback

As he reopened his eyes, he felt something went on his face he touches it and sees it's a tear.

"I was a crybaby back then." he chuckled. "Guess I still am." He then heard footsteps coming from behind and turned to see Miyafuji running to him.

"What do you want?" he said in an angry tone.

"I want to be friends." she said with a serious look.

"What did I just say back-" he was interrupted by her.

"I don't care about what you said back there. I want to be friends and it's not just me. The others want to too…. We care about you." he just stood there with a blank face then he suddenly jumps down and walks toward her. Just a few feet away he lets out a sigh.

"Fine. You win." he answers.

_**Gauntlet: Dark Legacy - 72 Gauntlet Dark Legacy (Main Theme)**_

She then gets a big smile on her face. And tackles him with a hug.

"Thank you." she whispers to him.

"For what?" he asked

"For opening up to us." she answers.

"Us?" he asked and looks to see the others running towards them. _"Ah, shit."_ he thinks as more pile on him. Minna and the Major stood there and watched the whole thing from her office.

"That was quick." she said.

"That Miyafuji is something else." the major said with a smile.

The next day the Major called him to the landing platform for training and tests. After the practices with the guns she had him do some tests to witness his 'power' as Galland mentioned in the letter.

"Okay Steven, I want to see some of your power so we can get an idea of what it might be. So, can you show me what color it is?" she asked.

"Sure." he replies and closes and a Dark Blue color surrounds him. She was about to move on to the next one when she sees black in the mix of it.

"_He has two aura colors? That's impossible." _she thought and writes it down.

"Okay and what attacks can you do with it?"

"We need to go to a dark room. Preferably big because you can't see it out here." he answers.

"Uh, okay." she says and leads him to the hanger.

"Here goes." he says. Unaware to them, Lucchini was sleeping on a rail above them and woke to the sound of them. He raises his right hand and slowly black like strands travel to it and form an orb with dark blue light flashing and creating powerful wind. She just stares in awe and drops the pencil and clipboard. The strands get bigger and start to spin around getting faster.

"Watch that boulder in the sea." he says and she in turn watches it. He jumps up and throws the orb under handed really fast and as soon as it goes outside it disappears from sight. "Keep watching." he says and a few seconds later. 'BOOOOOOM!' a huge explosion causing the whole base to shake. When the others looked outside to see what happened they see a huge crater in the water and it goes down far. After several minutes the water crashes down and returns to normal.

"I _may_ have made it to concentrated." he says scratching the back of his neck. "Right?" he notices that she is frozen where she's at. He snaps his fingers and she returns to normal.

"Who what where… What happened?" she asked.

"You kinda spaced out there for a moment. You okay?" he tells her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. That was… I can' describe It." she answers him. She places a hand on his shoulder and asks "What do you call that?"

"Black Obliteration." he answers simply.

"How does it work?"

"I take the negative energy and darkness that's in the room and I concentrate it in to a physical form and throw it at the target and boom. It's invisible when light shines on it."

"Wow. That's… amazing." she answers.

"Nah, not really." he answers back.

"Anything else?"

"Just two more." he says and grabs his scabbard and pulls out his sword from it. It was black but it looked like it shown outer space on it and they were moving, it had a white outline.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A Trans-dimensional Sword. Capable of opening a rift in space for a short period of time." he explains.

"The last one?" she asked but then he suddenly disappears. "What the?"

"_Behind you._" he says which causes her to jump.

"How did you?"

"Black Shroud. Allows me to disappear from sight in the dark. This means I can infiltrate anywhere and never be seen of felt." he stated proudly. Then suddenly a book came flying out of nowhere and hits him in the head. _"Only one person I know who throws books like that."_

"Oh Steven." a voice came from the hanger entrance. He stiffened and slowly turned his head. "What did I say about doing using your powers?"

"G-G-Galland I can explain." he said backing away slowly. She begins to walk towards him.

"Oh? Really? Then explain." she says with a smile.

"_Oh God not that smile!_" he thinks. He then finds himself pinned against a wall and she's closing in.

"Air Commodore Galland. What are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

"Oh, I just came to check on things with Minna and the others." she answers. "But when I get here, I see a giant crater in the middle of the sea. And I know only one person who can do that." she turns and looks at him to find him gone. _"Nice try."_ she says and grabs something invisible.

"Damn. So close too." he said reappearing.

"I thought you said no one can see you?" she asked.

"Well, all except her." he pointed at Galland. By then everyone was in the hanger.

"Major, who's that?" asked Yoshika.

"This is Air Commodore Adolfine Galland." she stated.

"I am also Steven's mother." she stated as the rest had shocked faces.

"EEEHHH!?" they yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gah! H-How? When... Oh my." said a speechless Minna.

"So… how's the lucky guy Galland?" asked Hartmann. This made her turn a little pink.

"Um, that's uh… not important." she stated.

"Oh I remember him now. He was so cute when I first met him when he was little." said Minna. Steven got a bead of sweat

On his forehead.

"_Are they really doing this?"_ he thought as they chatted away.

_Several Minutes later…_

"So that's where I know his actions are from. I thought they were familiar." said Barkhorn putting two and two together.

"Eh? Actions?" she asked

"He acts cold to us…. A lot." she said emphasizing the word _lot_.

"Is that so?" she turns to Steven. "Care to explain?"

"Not really because there is nothing to explain. I just didn't want to be friends with them. Plain and simple." he said in a monotone.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind being friends with Minna and the others from Karrlsland?" she asked.

"No problem." he responded like a soldier going to war.

"Then… Be the witches Bodyguard." she ordered.

"Right! Sir Yes sir!" he responds with a salute. They just stand there dumbfounded by this.

"_How the hell did that happen?" _thought Minna.

"Go search around the base and know the premises." she ordered and like that he vanished. "Sorry about that."

"No not at all. But, how did you do that?" asked Sakamoto.

"He's a soldier with discipline and follows orders to the letter. I'll tell him later to follow whatever your orders are and he will listen. Within reason." she answers.

"Reason?" Barkhorn asked.

"He won't do things that are against what I taught him." she responded.

"Oh. That can be useful. Will he harm any of them?" asked Minna.

"Not unless I tell him to." she answers and he reappears.

"Base secure, enemy threats none at the moment." he responds with an iron voice.

"Good work. You are dis-missed." she replies and he vanishes again.

"Does he have another name besides Black Blade?" asked Sakamoto.

"The Emissary of Terror. He appears out of the pitch of darkness… and takes his victim to the realm of the dead without making a sound." she stated proudly.

"I'll believe it when I-!" started Lucchini when she felt an evil presence behind her. Adolfine had a proud smirk on her face.

"Good job Blade." she said in a smooth tone. They turned to see him almost against her with a sword aimed right at her spine. His hair covers his right eye and the other was black with a dark blue slit in the middle like a snake's.

"Amazing… I didn't even feel his presence till now." gasped Minna.

"Stand down." she ordered and he vanished and came right beside her on one knee head facing down. "This is why he has night patrol; he is practically a ghost the Neuroi have not even shot at him yet."

"Can he do it tonight with Sanya?" Minna asked. "If that's alright with you Sanya?"

"It's fine. Maybe I could learn a thing or two." she responded quietly.

"Then it's settled… Emissary." she said and he stood up and walked too Minna.

"I will follow any order you or they give me. master." he said and bowed to them.

"I'll take my leave then." she said he turned around.

"Good luck, mother." he answered. She paused in mid step and continued to walk to her striker.

"_It's been years since he called me that. I'll enjoy this moment."_ she thought. Then flew away from the base. Steven just stood there watching her leave. Minna walked up to him a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"…. I'm fine. What should I do for now sir?" he asked.

"Stay on alert around the base." she ordered.

"Right!" he responded and vanished.

"Sanya, you may go back to sleep now." she said.

"Okay. Thank you." she replies with a yawn and wanders off to bed.

Sanya was sleepily wandering through the halls to her room when a giant shadow emerged from behind her and grabs her and drags her to another room. Too weak to fight back.

"_Oh no. What am I going to do…. Someone help me."_ and just like that her prayer was answered. She felt his grip loosen. She looked to see blood dripping from his mouth but didn't know why. Then she felt an evil presence behind him and looked to see Blade standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"Blade?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I've got this you just run along back to your bed. But be careful." he answered. She left the room trying to forget what just happened.

"_What was… that?"_ she thought. And finally made it to her room and fell asleep.

A few days later, a worker from the staff knocked on Minna's office.

"Come in." she hollered.

"Commander, I have to report one of our workers is missing." he says and pulls his file out." His name is Bill. Have you seen him?"

"Um, no sorry haven't seen him." she replies. "But I'll ask around." He gives a salute.

"Thank you Ma'am." he answers and turns around to leave. She stares at the file then a thought came into her head.

"Blade." she called and he appeared in front of her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you seen this man anywhere." she answered. He took the file and had a disgusted look on his face.

""Yes, but he's dead now." he answered.

"WHAT!?" she shouted. "Did you kill him!?"

"Yes." he stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because I was doing my job, he wasn't." he answers which causes a look of confusion to appear on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"A few days ago, Sanya was wandering back to her room when a large man with a perverted grin dragged her into another room. The rest I took care of." he stated with an evil smile at the last part.

"Oh… well, good job I guess." she answers scratching the back of her head. Then he vanished.

While outside the base on top of the Mountain, a man with black attire had a telescope and saw what happened in her office. He grins as a figure dressed in white stands beside him.

"We found him." he stated as the person starts to glow sky blue with traces of gold in the mix.

"Hm, good." it replies with a female voice. "I finally found you… my dear Black Leviathan."

Yoshika was walking down the halls to the dining hall to make breakfast when she caught Blade brushing his teeth in the bathroom. She was about to say hi when he spit out the paste and rinsed she saw what looked like snake fangs in his mouth. Then she saw his right arm have what looked like it had been burned on his skin, _**黒蛇**_ was what it said and it began to fade.

"_Black… Snake?"_ she thought as she headed back to the mess hall.

"Blade." called Sakamoto and he appeared.

"Orders?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could do us a favor and go pick up some more supplies for the base. We're almost out." she asked.

"No problem." he answers and she gets a smile on her face.

"_He really does follow any order."_ she thought. "Okay thank you. Shirley will be going with you as the driver. Also, you'll need a witch to get It." she tells him.

"I see no problem with that." he replies and vanishes to get ready.

Shirley was waiting in the truck for him when he taps her shoulder telling her he's ready, she starts the engine and takes off. They were still hours away from the nearest town and the silence was tense.

"_Man, this silence is killing me. Should I say something?"_ she thought.

"That's a bad idea." he responded scaring her a little.

"You knew what I was thinking?" she asked.

"Yes, I could because of the look on your face." he answers. "It gave that wondering expression."

"Wow, impressive." she replies.

"Not really." he responds. Then it was back to pain killing silence.

"_Damn, not again."_ she thought. Then an explosion happened and the truck swayed side to side. Shirley stuck her head out to see the hood giving of smoke. Blade lifted it up and checked inside. His head popped back up.

"Engine had this stuck in It." he said pulling out a screwdriver. Shirley started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your face. Its black." she managed to say. He then looks in the rearview mirror and sees she's right.

"… Guess I could rob a bank with this." he stated which causes her to laugh more. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

"S-S-Stop it your killing me!" she stutters out still laughing. He rolls his eyes and starts walking. "Where are you going?"

"To get: supplies and a new engine. Stay put." he says and continues walking. She hopes out of the truck and runs to him.

"Hey wait up." she says and catches up to him.

After five minutes they managed to get to town and got started with buying the supplies. Blade bought the new engine for the truck. Shirley was looking for the other stuff the needed. He met up with her and continued to buy the rest of the supplies they needed. When they finished they began to walk back to the truck.

""Hey lady!" a guy shouted from behind. She turned to see a group of thugs there. "Why not ditch this guy and come with is?"

"No thanks asshole." She replies. This makes him mad. He then storms over and was about to grab her hand. "Hey let go!" she yelled.

"No chance." He answers.

"Let the girl go if you know what's good for ya." Blade replies with his hair covering his eyes.

"He, like a punk kid like you can do anything." He laughed.

"This is your last warning." He replies with an iron voice.

"Phht." he answers and drags her away. Then he stiffens when a sharp pain enters from his back.

"Hey boss?" one asked then blood starts to come from his mouth. The turn to see Blade with his sword covered in blood.

_**PSY Qualia no Chikara - Track 24 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 1)**_

"Get him!" the other shouted and the rest ran after him. Shirley manages to run away some distance until she hears the men screaming. She turns around and walks slowly back to the area, when she is a little closer she hears one yell: "HE'S THE DEVIL!" then hears a gagging sound. She sees a guy try to run but something like a claw pulled him back in. By this time a whole crowd of people gather around to see what's going on. Then they see one crawling out with a terrified look on his face. "PLEASE HELP ME. I DON'T WANNA DIE!" he shouted. Shirley just stands there horrified her eyes wide with fear and her body shaking.

"NO… PLEASE NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams as he is dragged back in to the dark ally. Then blood splatters out on the wall. Then a bloody curdling roar came from there and made everything go silent.(**If you want a reference to what it sounded like look up **_**Jurassic Park T Rex roars**_** and skip to 1:31 – 34) **slowly they turn away then peopleand walk away from the site. Shirley to scared to move drops to the ground on her knees.

"_What… what in God's name was… that?"_ she thought as footsteps came from the ally. Blade came walking out with his eyes closed as if nothing happened. He opened his eyes and bends down to her level and said.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a sad face.

"Y-Yeah." she stutters quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." he apologized. He helps her back up and he carries all the stuff they needed back to the truck.

"_At least I could carry the supplies and fix the truck as compensation for what she's seen just now."_ He thinks and looks back at her to see eh is still terrified. _"No girl should see that."_

After he fixed the truck he drove them back to the base. When they arrived Shirley made a mad dash away.

"Shirley…" he said as he had tried to reach her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After what happened in town and Shirley's reaction, Steven thought it was best to leave and think about what to do. He made it to town and was wandering around and somehow made it to the docks but strangely, they were empty.

"My my… What do we have here?" came a female voice that sounded like a thirteen year old from behind him. He was shocked; no one has been able to sneak up behind him without him sensing it! He heard footsteps come closer. "What's a boy like you doing in a place like this? I suppose it's for the view?"

"Back off." he responded harshly.

"D'aw. Don't be like that. Besides…. It's a waste to have a frown on that sort of face." she responded. She turned his head to see her. She had long blond hair which shined like gold tied in a ponytail. Her clothes were a white shirt, white gloves that reached up too her elbows, Light blue leather jeans and white and blue shoes. Her eyes were silver.

"What do you want? I assume you have a reason to be doing this?" he asked eyeing her carefully. She giggled at this.

"Aren't we all black and scary? But you know… "She leaned in and whispered. _"I like that kind of thing, especially in __**you**__."_

"Who are you?" he asked getting a little angry as his eyes began to change.

"Who? Me? I'm Catharina, and it's a pleasure to meet you." she stated cheerfully. She then noticed his eyes. _"He's getting feisty now, this'll be fun."_

"I'll say it again; back off." he replies with a voice colder than ice.

"Oh my dear sweet Black Leviathan… What has that woman done to you? You don't even remember me." she asked in a sad tone.

"What." he answers. She then gets closer to him, for some reason he can't move his body. _"What the hell!?"_ he thinks.

"_Now I got you right where I want you."_ she whispers to him and to his surprises, kisses him. Then everything went black.

A few minutes later, he wakes up to find himself face down on the dock, he gets up and tries to figure out what happened. When he tries to remember what happened it's all a blur. He stands back up then feels a sharp pain in his neck he founds a clear puddle and looks to see a weird symbol on it. _**白牙**_

"_What has that girl done to me?"_ he thinks and tries to cover it up. Then a voice echo's through his head.

"_If you ever want to talk, you'll know where to find me." It then fades. _Thinking he over stayed his welcome he left the docks and searched around the town. Form the shadows the girl appeared with a black fluid dripping from her mouth.

"So, his venom is already this potent? I like the taste of blood, it suits him; I can't wait till it's perfect." She says and disappears into the shadows.

He's wandering around with a focused look on his face. His eyes are closed but he still manages to evade people before he runs into them.

"_Dam it! If only I could come up with something to make up for what she saw yesterday!"_ he thinks then an idea popped into his head _"I got it!"_ He then runs off to look for what he thought of.

_**Black Void**_

Back at the base, Minna was in her office doing more paper work when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hello Commander."_ the voice replied.

"Steven?"

"_Yes quite. The reason behind this call is to ask a favor."_ he tells her.

"What is it? Where are you anyway? I saw Shirley come back but not you." she asked getting a little frustrated. There was a pause then he spoke again.

"_Shirley… saw something she wasn't supposed to see and now she is scared of me and I'm in town finding something to help make up for it. I'm not trying to buy her forgiveness I just want her not to be sad."_ he answers she could hear regret in his voice. She smiled _"So he __**does**__ care for them." _

"Okay, what do you need?" she asked happily.

"_The supply truck. And before you ask how I got here I walked."_ He tells her.

"Okay, I'll send a few soldiers to come pick you up. And if I may ask; what's the gift you bought?" she asked.

"_That is a surprise and I think she may like it. Good bye then." _He stated and hangs up.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be?" she pondered. "Well if he says it's a surprise then I'm sure it must be a _**HUGE**_ one."

After several hours the truck pulled up to the base but in reverse. Then Minna called over the radio: "Shirley, come in Shirley. There is a surprise waiting for you in the hanger."

When she made it to the hanger she saw a figure standing next to an object covered in a cloak.

"Hello Shirley." she knew who it was.

"Hey Blade." she answered sadly.

"… Look, I know what you saw is bad but-"he was cut off by her with a slap to the face.

"Bad!? You call that **bad**!? It was a slaughter for Christ sake!" she yelled as he laid there on the ground not trying to get back up. "Do you even know what kind of hell I went through when I saw that!? It was a freak in' blood bath and you walk out as if nothing happened!? No wonder Eila was so scared of you when you came! YOU HAVE NO SOUL!" she finally finished panting heavily. He slowly rose back up and says.

"Your right… You are completely right." He answers quietly which shocked her. "What I did was unforgive - no inhumane and for that I must be punished." he then turned around and began to walk away. "Good by Shirley… I'm sorry for what my actions have put you through… This thing here was a surprise to help cheer you up but there is no need for me to be here anymore… Sayōnara." Then like that he vanished. She ran to the spot where he just was and stood there, curious as to what he got her she pulled the tarp off of the thing and was shocked by what she saw. It was a New Zealand speed bike, but this one was different from other ones then she took a closer look at the signature on the side and it said: _**Burt Munro,**_ she then saw something white sticking out of the cockpit and pulled it out to see a note. She then opened it and started to read.

_To Shirley,_

_Look, I know what you saw must have been hard and it probably brought a lot pain and suffering to you and for that I am truly sorry… I know that if I just try to talk you probably wouldn't listen so I thought I would write a letter and have a special gift come with it. I was wandering through town and met a man no older than 50 or so and he was selling a speed bike. Then I remembered that you used to race in these back in Liberia so I thought 'Hey, if I but his then maybe she'll listen to me.' So I went over to him asking if I could take a look at it and he said yes. I started to look at it the found something covered on the side, I dusted it off and it said 'Burt Munro'. I remembered that name so I asked him how much it was and it WAS pricey, cost me all the money I had with me, he even fixed it up so it looked brand new!... The point is, I don't like seeing people sad especially those who find me as a friend and are mad at me. I'm not trying too by your forgiveness but, hoping that at least you can be happy and smile again._

"_Sincerely, Steven Blade. P.S. give me a good earful of what you have to say. XD_

By the time everyone arrived and saw the new bike, Shirley wasn't moving.

"WOW! That's awesome!" shouted Yoshika.

"So this is what he meant by big surprise. What do you think Shirley?" Minna asked and then heard quiet sobs. They turned to see her head down eyes covered by her shadow.

"Shirley?" asked Lynn. "What's wrong?" she handed Barkhorn the note and she began to read it by this time she was trying to prevent herself from crying.

"He acts cold but in the end, he's a really thoughtful person." she managed to say.

"What… what have I done?" she asked quietly as tears fall endlessly from her eyes. "He does this and all I do was yelling and slap him? How… how could I do this? And now *sob* he's gone… and he's not coming back." She than began to cry at the top of her lungs. "STEVEN! COME BACK!"

"Yes lady Shirley?" she hears from behind. Her head slowly rises and turns to see him standing behind her.

"B-B-Blade?" she asked quietly. He lowers his head and she sees the red mark she gave him.

"What is it that you want me to do?" he said with no hints of anger in his voice. She then gets a smile on her face and tackles him with a hug. Taken back by this he doesn't know what to do.

"Steven, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." she tells him. "I was so mad I didn't get to give you a chance to explain but… I'm glad your back."

"Everything is fine. I was never mad to begin with, although; I never expected you to slap me. THAT was a first." he answers. "So I take it that you liked it?"

"Are you kidding!? I slap you and you ask if I liked the gift!?" she asked.

"I don't care what happens to me. And yes I do." he answers turning his head to the side looking away. Shirley just sits there above him staring at him.

"You really are cute when you say sorry to a girl." She stated which causes his face to turn red.

"Wh- Wh- What does that mean?" he stutters and she gets a grin.

Aw, your turning red that's even cuter!" she squealed. The others then start to laugh.

"Aw come on! This isn't fair!" he complains. Her grin changes to a dark one.

"That's right… you can't do a thing because I'm on top of you so…" she stated making a puckering face leaning closer.

_**Komedi - Track 28 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD 2)**_

"NAYH!" he yells moving his head back and forth to avoid her. He then manages to get an arm free and flicks her nose causing her to pull back. He takes this as an opening to escape and gets back up and runs away from her.

"Hey get back here!" she yells going after him.

"NO CHANCE!" he answers she was about to continue when she got an idea.

He's running down the track when he hears an engine. He turns to see Shirley riding the bike.

"SHIT!" he yells and speeds up.

"I got you now!" she shouted. By this time the others were laughing their butts off. The Major and Barkhorn just stare in awe.

"_HE'S OUT RUNNING A SPEED BIKE WITH SHIRLEY AS THE DRIVER!?"_ they thought.

"He certainly is an interesting boy that's for sure." stated Minna.

While some distance way, the girl from before was watching the whole display.

"Tck, he didn't leave them. Darn and I was so close." she said with a frown. Then her frown turns into and evil smile. "Oh well… you will be mine sooner or later my dear sweet Black Leviathan." She then holds up a hart shaped locket, the colors were dark blue and silver. Her features then made a sad expression as a tear falls on to it. "I can't believe he doesn't remember me… We were meant for one another, we've been together since we first met."

A few days later, Blade was walking down the hall when something made his nose twitch. Then a familiar order went up it.

"Mint?... No it can't be?" he says.

"Oh it be alright." stated a voice from behind. He turns to see a man with a woman with long black hair standing beside him.

"Long time no see Blade." She says with a smile. He then gets a smile of his own.

"Well I'll be darn. If it isn't Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel." he stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you guys doing in Britannia?" Blade asked them.

"Perenelle wanted to observe the stars during this time of the year." Nicholas replies.

"Ahh is that so?"

"Yes quite. Also, it's very nice to see you're okay." she answered. Minna came out of her office.

"Blade, who are you talking to out here? *gasp*" she was surprised to see people with him.

"Commander, I can explain." he answered.

"Oh my God… it's the sorceress!" she stated.

"Eeh?" he asked.

"The most famous woman in the magic world, Perenelle D. Flamel." she stated making everyone come out of their rooms at once.

"I don't believe it! It's really her!" stated a star struck Perrine.

"*sigh* I'm sorry Perry, I forgot your still an idol to witches and magic users alike." sighed Blade. They turn their attention to him.

"You know them!?" they shouted. He stuck a finger in his ear to pop it.

"Yes and I can explain how if you all can stop yelling please." then Perrine tugs on his sleeve.

"_Steven, can you um… Get an autograph for me?"_ she asked.

"_Son of a Kaiser Vermillion."_ he said to himself. Then Nicholas flicks him on the head.

"Watch you language Steven." he says. "It's not nice to say deities' names like that."

"Sorry."

"Um, Blade?" said Yoshika.

"Hm? Oh, right." he remembers what he was going to do. He then led them to a place so he can explain how they know each other. As he tells the story they listen intently.

"… Amazing. I didn't know you knew such famous people." said a shocked Sakamoto.

"Hey I take that as an offence you know?" he whined.

"Relax Steven. Besides, when did you join the military? I knew your mother trained you but I never figured." Nicholas asked.

"She sent me here." he stated simply.

"So what happened to you before you joined the army?" he asked.

"Hmm… I was run over by a Military truck." he stated arching an eyebrow while looking up.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" shouted Barkhorn.

"Of course it was you crazy taxi driver." he replies half lidding his eyes at her.

"Oh my. Poor thing." said Perenelle.

"Excuse me?" asked Minna.

"Perry has thought of him as her own son." Nicholas answered. "So she gets worried when he gets in trouble."

"And it happens a lot." Blade replies.

"Indeed."

"Oh… Is that so?" asked a voice from the doorway. "Oh, hello Nicholas."

"Hello, Galland. How have you been?" he answered as she walked in the room.

"Fine thank you." she answered.

"M-Mom." said a panicked Blade. She turned his way.

"Hello Steven." she replies with a smile. Nicholas gets a nervous expression.

"Uh oh, that look. Steven, you better run." he says.

"I can't." he replies.

"Why?"

Because, in the end she always gets me." he explains.

"What? What's wrong with him and his mother? And what's wrong with that smile?" asked Minna.

"You see, Steven's mother has several different was of acting. This one… He's in a lot of trouble." Nicholas explains.

"Why?" asked Miyafuji.

"Because…. This one, she goes hunting." he answers. "And he's the only one she hasn't gotten yet."

"Steven, I'm going to get you and when I do…" she said with a dark expression. She lunges but he jumps up and clings to the celling. "Aw come on."

"NO WAY!" he answers.

"Very well then." She replies and next thing he knows she has him by the bottom of his shirt.

"NAYH!" he yelps as she drags him back down.

"I've got you." she sings.

"Not yet." he answers then vanishes from her grip. They then hear an echo.

"_I will not become your play thing Galland."_ he says.

"Oh yes you will." she answers back.

"Oh hey Adolfine, why are you here?" asked Barkhorn.

"Huh? Oh right, Steven gave me a call saying he needed me to look at something." she answers. "Something about a mark from this weird girl he came in contact with."

"Mark?" asked Nicholas.

"Yeah. He said it appeared when he woke up from passing out but he can't remember from what." she said with a worried expression.

He furrowed his brows at this.

"_Could she have already made her move? If so…"_ he thinks.

"Galland, Minna, Major. I need to talk with you privately." he tells them. After everyone else leaves it's just the five of them

_**A/N Perenelle is still in the room.**_

"What's this about?" asked Sakamoto.

"Have any of you heard the tale of Hercules and his battle with the Hydra?" he asked. They nodded.

"Well, there's more then how he slain the beast and saved his kingdom…" he paused. "When it was on the verge of death, it lost two of its fangs and they fell to the world bellow."

"… Go on." said Minna.

"The two fangs had separate powers; one of light the leaves no shadow left in its path, the other Darkness so deep that even the brightest light wont shine within it." he paused to take a breath.

"Also, that the fangs can take on human forms." Perry explains. "But there is another side to the tale."

"It is said that one can have tremendous control of the other. Making them do their bidding without hesitation." he finishes.

"Is that all?" asked Galland.

"Almost." he answers. "The fangs also have a dark secret… The host they become can transform in to a…." he pauses. They lean in slowly for him to continue.

"… A single headed hydra themselves." he says causing shocked expressions on their faces. "But they can't grow more heads but they can re grow the same one. They are extremely powerful and have a snake like body, ravenous teeth, huge claws, and are able to grow wings and fly.

"But what does this got to do with Steven?" asked Sakamoto.

"We think that he maybe the fang of darkness." he explains as dark clouds begin to appear quickly.

"What? You must be joking, right?" asked Minna. He shook his head. Then they hear a scream come from outside.

After they made it outside they see Steven kneeling next to Yoshika her eyes closed and what appeared to be a bullet hole in her chest. Across they runway, a black clocked figure stands there his gun barrel giving off smoke.

_**Naruto - Shippuuden - OST Track 13 - Tobi Theme - [HD]**_

Blade sits there staring at the man as black streams began to appear in his eyes slowly reaching the center as the clouds begin to form above the area. Then a loud thump is heard and his head suddenly drops down and the figure undresses to reveal Catharina.

"He's finally going to be released from his torment." she says.

"That fool. She'll kill us all." Nicholas muttered. Then a huge wave causing everyone around to be flung back except Catharina. When they get back up, they see a hugeVery_, (and I mean VERY)_ Dark Blue pillar shooting up through clouds, twisting strands going up it and going inside. Yoshika then wakes up revealing she's not dead.

"Yoshika?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah." she answers.

"So, that was her plan." Nicholas said aloud. "She wanted to get him to transform."

"Come and show yourself…. My sweet." she says walking up to the pillar. Inside they see Dark Blue slits like snake eyes then the Pillar explodes forcing all to close their eyes. When they re-open them they see a massive Black dragon like creature, Wings coming out of its back, arms with razor like claws on the ends. But what caught the attention was the eyes; all black with a dark blue slits and they seem to be glowing as flame like waves appear from the edges of the sockets. _**(To get an idea of what it looks like look up:**__ black dragons and it is the 17 picture of two dragons facing each other, black and white.) _Its body is like a snake, no legs. They stand there in both shock and fear.

"Wha… What is that?" stutters out Minna.

"_The Black Hydra." _Nicholas says quietly. _"So the legend is true."_

"I finally have him back… after all these years… My soul mate has returned to me." she stated as a tear falls from her eye. "My dear sweet… _Black Hydra_."

It makes growling like noises then lets out a terrifying roar; Shirley recognized it and began to tremble in fear.

"_Oh no…. not again." _She mutters.

_**To be continued….**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They stand there, horrified at the creature that stands in front of them. Galland was the most affected but didn't show it.

"_What did she do to him?"_ she thought in anger.

"Now that you've changed… "Catharina said. She closed her eyes and re-opened them to reveal her eyes were slits like his. They were white and sky blue. "… You'll be all mine." as soon as she said that, he grabbed his left shoulder and roared then stopped. His head facing down.

"Steven?" called Yoshika. Then a black vortex surrounds him and disappears showing he's normal again. "Steven?"

"A rise my Guardian." Catharina started and he raised his head.

"Why's he obeying her?" asked Minna.

"Hmm? Oh I'll show you Blade, turn and face them." she ordered and he did so and lifted his head reveal in his eyes to be a foggy black.

"What did you do to him?" growled Galland.

"She's got him under her complete control." Nicholas stated. "He's her puppet now…. He's lost."

"That's right and now he's mine, not yours Galland." she stated the last part with a little anger.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I knew what you wanted from him." she yelled back. Galland cringed at the last bit. "Besides, it such a waste to put him through this." she said stroking his chin.

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Yoshika.

"Silence her." she whispered and he vanished.

"Miyafuji! Behind you!" shouted Sakamoto. She jumped away quick enough to dodge his sword jab.

"Tch, damn… I missed." he stated quietly then vanished again and re appeared by her again. "I'm sorry…. I failed."

"Its fine, they're not important at the moment. So, we shall be leaving now." she told him and they started to walk away.

"Get back here!" Shirley shouted then a large gust of wind hit them forcing them to close their eyes. When they re-opened them, they see a plane taking off.

"NO!" yelled Galland. She ran into the hanger and flew out in her striker, the others did the same.

They were about few feet away when the hatch opened revealing him standing there.

"Steven…" she muttered. She stretched out her hand to grab him but he raised his right hand as familiar black strands began to gather around forming his Black Obliteration. Sakamoto went wide eyed.

"GET AWAY FROM THE HATCH!" she shouted as they disbursed except Galland.

"No…" she cried. "Please don't."

"Chaos… " he started. "DESTRUCTION BLAST!" she moved at this just barely dodging the attack as a Blue laser shooting out. It hit the mountain causing a massive shock wave to hit them.

When they regained their balance the go wide eyed with fear, the mountain to was completely gone leaving a lightning bolt like pattern of what's left.

"Such… Power." muttered Minna. "And now she has it." Then a voice spoke through they're intercom signals.

"_Farewell 501__st__, I'll see you later."_ It stated then vanished. They turn to see the plane gone, Sakamoto lifted her eye patch and used her magic eye to look around, found no sign of it. She lowered her head.

"It's gone." she whispered. "Damn." she clenched her fists.

"No… it can't be." muttered Galland as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Steven." she then started to fall out of the sky, Barkhorn and Hartmann managed to grab her.

"She's out cold." Barkhorn answered.

"All units… Return to base." Minna started but her voice got quieter at the last bit.

_0500 hundred hours Adriatic Sea, Fuso Fleet. Days later._

The fleet was making its way back home after the repairs had been fixed.

"Captain, if this keeps going we will reach Fuso in two days." said the second in command.

"I see. So she's finally near home." he replies with a smile. Then something catches his attention from his left.

_**Two Steps from Hell - Elementum**_

"Enemy fighters detected!" shouted a soldier how handles the radar.

"Is it a Neuroi?"

"No sir. Air crafts approaching fast and in large groups." he answered.

"All ships prepare for battle at once!" he ordered as the alarm went off. They planes break off in separate groups to attack. "Do we have a witch on board?"

"Captain Takei Sir she's getting ready." Takei was in the air and ready to attack when something black hooded tackled her back to the ship she hit the ground but the other landed a few feet away.

"The hell." she cringed and got back up. She dis-engaged her striker to face her opponent. She saw a silver looking mask on their face to see a black 'Y' shape in the middle but she can't see the face. "So, you wanna fight me do ya?" he moves the cape and slowly pulls out his weapon, It had a Blue design for the handle, the base of the blade had a dragons mouth showing the beginning of it, the sword was long as his arm and was black, 'is it made of obsidian?'. She pulls out her own and stands ready. She channels her magic through her giving it a light blue color. His starts to glow black.

"The Venita Destroyer is down!" shouted a crew member.

"Dam, where did they come from? And where's Captain Takei?" asked the captain.

"She's on the deck fighting an enemy warrior."

"What?" then an explosion happened.

"Captain, the engine room has been hit!"

"Damn, all ships retreat! Were outnumbered here!" he ordered as they began to turn around to escape. "Contact the 501st for help."

The witches were in the briefing room doing a daily check when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Minna answered. "What!? Understood!" she then hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked the major.

"The Fuso fleet is under attack! They only got five ships left." she stated.

"Was it a neuroi?" asked Barkhorn.

"No, enemy fighters." she replied. "Human fighters."

"WHAT!?" yelled Sakamoto. "We have to go now!"

They took off from the base quickly to save the fleet.

"_Who would be dumb enough to attack a fleet?"_ she thought.

Takei was fighting the enemy who tackled her earlier and was losing. He was as tall as her but faster. She was panting heavily, while he just stood there with a few torn holes in the cape from her.

"How the heck am I supposed to beat him? I can't get one hit." she breathed. Then an idea popped into her head. She charged forward and so did he. He swung his sword across her chest but she ducked down and slid underneath it getting behind him. "Gotcha." she muttered as she pushed her blade forward into his back but then…

"Oh no." she answered as his sword flipped to face behind him blocking the attack causing it to fly out of her hands. She slowly backed away from him as he turned around approaching her. She's pined against the wall as he closes the distance. She swore she could see death under the hood.

"_I'm going to die now… I am really going to die now."_ she thinks as he gets closer. He then places his head beside her ear and mutters something and she passes out. He picks her up and shoots a flare gun up. A little bit later a transport plane lands and he gets on with her in his arms the hatch closes and takes off away from the battle. _"Men that's enough. I got the prize. Return at once."_ He ordered and (His voice sounds like Captain Rex from star wars with the helmet on) just like that they took off away from the fleet. He turns around and sees a woman dressed in white standing there.

"Did you complete your mission?" she asked. He then places Takei on the bench. "Good, and unharmed too."

"Thank you, Mistress." He replies with a bow.

"Now, go get the next one, be rough if needed." She ordered and he nodded.

"_Men, on to step two, commence operation Sand Buster."_ He ordered.

"Right." They answered. A plane flies behind them as the hatch opens; the flyer opens the cockpit door to let him in. He closes it and they takeoff to the next area.

"Ah. He is really something that Silver Demon." She muttered as Junko's head lies on her lap. She slowly opens them to be greeted by a woman with gold like blond hair. "Oh, hello."

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"Sh, just rest and I'll answer your questions later but first." She answered and slowly leans forward.

"What are you?" she asked but was cut off by something soft on her mouth.

The witches were landing on the ship expecting a fight but it was abandoned.

"What happened?" Minna asked.

"Out of nowhere a bunch of fighter planes attacked and severely damaged the fleet." He answered.

"Where there any witches on board?" Sakamoto asked.

"One: Captain Junko Takei. She was in the air ready to battle until something in a black hood and cape tackled her out of the sky."

"What?"

"She then proceeded to fight it until…" he trailed off.

"Until what?" she asked.

"She lost and he took her away. Then after that they left not a trace left." He answered bending his hat down in shame.

"He?"

"Yes, it was a man because I could tell by the way he looked and how he fought. And he didn't have a striker."

"Then what?"

"After he left, a crew member searched the deck and found this." He answered pulling out a small black shard. She took it, and she noticed it wasn't glass or metal. Then she figured out what it was.

"No… She's already making him do this?" she asked.

"What is it Mio?" asked Minna.

"_She's back."_ She replied. Minna then knew what she meant.

"Catharina." She growled.

"Captain, I'm sorry but we need to leave, but not before we get the ships to safety." Minna says as the witches' takeoff to guard the rest of the fleet back to the base.

"This surely is an utmost shameful defeat." He mutters. "Catharina? I need to remember that name. She caused this."

_1247 hours, Africa, 31__st__ fighter squadron base._

The team was relaxing in the tents they had while others were playing outside.

"Ah, this is nice." said a woman with pink like blond hair and a pair of goggles on her head. She stretches her legs and arms out and places them on a desk.

"Hanna, you look un comfortable. You okay?" asked a girl with tan skin and green eyes.

"Not really. I got this feeling like something is about to happen very fast." she answered.

"Maybe your guess is correct." said a voice from behind. She turned to see Silver Demon standing at the tent entrance.

"Who are you are you a Neuroi?" she asked getting her gun ready.

"Looks can be deceiving you know." he answered. "I'll get to the point; you and her are coming with me."

"Make us." She responded shooting her gun. He then catches it between two fingers and snaps it in half.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." he stated. He then leads them out of the tent and onto a transport carrier. As soon as they sat down the hatch closes.

"_Cease the attack and return to HQ. We've have the targets"_ He ordered.

"Shall I get you something to drink?" he asked taking off the mask.

"Um water thanks." asked Hanna. He then appears with a bottle of cold water.

"And you?" he turned to the other one.

"No I'm good but thanks." She answered.

"No problem. I am an ally of all witches." He answered sitting across them.

"Why did you take us?" she asked.

"Because the Neuroi were going to launch a massive army at your base. Don't worry. Everyone else was taken away to." He explains but lies. But the other people and witches at the base were taken also.

"I see."

"Anyway, my men should be taking care of the Neuroi now." He stated then a white clocked figure appears and he bows to her.

"Greetings my friends." She answers as a figure with a white hood and cape appears beside her with a black mask. Demon puts his back on.

"Greetings my master." She tells him. He nods.

"This is Mistress Catharina, she ordered me to get you." he explained.

"You are dis-missed Silver, you to fog." She tells them and they vanish. "Just relax, we'll be at the base shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Strike Witches were escorting the remaining Fuso Fleet ships back to base. They managed to get most of all of the remaining crew members onto the last ships, still angry that Catharina did this and just to capture a witch, worse is to make Blade do it when they know he hates to be mean to witches of all sorts. Yoshika was flying in the back with Lynn and Perrine to guard the rear. She felt sad that he was a part of it worse in charge of the whole thing, but then started to get mad because he can't control his actions anymore. He was under her control, making him do whatever she wants. Then sharp pain struck her head and a voice spoke.

"_Yoshika… Yoshika. You have great potential to become the ruler of this world. Join me… and together with your friend Blade we can rule over all."_ It spoke with a male sinister male voice.

"_Who are you?"_ she asked back._ "And how do you know my name?"_

"… _I'm you. The true you from the side you keep locked up."_ It laughed, voice changing to match a calmer version of hers.

"_What? No this can't… this can't be happening. You're not me!"_ she yelled back.

"_Oh but I am. I'm the side of you that's the complete opposite of you and the true version of who you really are."_ She answered back.

"_No… No… NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ she screamed. Then she lost consciousness and began to fall from the sky.

"Yoshika!" screamed Lynn as she dived down to catch her.

"What's going on back there?" asked Barkhorn over transmissions.

"Yoshika is falling out of the sky! Her striker isn't working!" panicked Lynn. She managed to barely catch her before she hit the deck and gently placed her down. She was panting heavily and face was pale, she placed her hand on her forehead and pulled it away because it was very hot like fire. "She's burning up."

"Minna, we have a problem!" said Barkhorn.

"What is it?"

"Miyafuji is knocked out and Lynn says she has a very hot temperature." She responded.

"Get her back to the base on the double!" she ordered. "Shirley!"

"On it." She replied flying to go get her. She arrived and saw her whole body red and sweating like crazy, she tried to pick her up and take her but when she touched her; a hissing sound came from it and she yanked her hand away with a burn. "She's red hot! I can't touch her!"

"What!?" she yelled back.

"She's too hot, I can't even pick her up or touch her." She answered back.

"Damn." She muttered and began to formulate a plan. Then it hit her. "Lynn, can you get bandages from the medical room on the ship?"

"Yes but… Why" she answered.

"If we soak them in water Shirley then can fly her back." She explained.

"Roger." She then ran inside to grab the supplies.

Catharina was flying in a transport carrier with Marseille to the base. They sat there in silence then she spoke up.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked a little defensive.

"Oh just to Head Quarters, I have some people you need to meet." She explained staring out to the side window. Marseille walked over to her so she was sitting right in front of her.

"You're hiding something." She whispered to her. "And if I find out your-" she was cut off by a soft feeling on her lips. Catharina had her eyes closed and a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were wide and a blush stained her cheeks. Then her eyes started to fade to a foggy color showing no signs of life. Catharina broke away with a smile.

"Now you belong to me." She said aloud as Marseille had a slightly serious expression as as he got down on one knee and bowed to her.

"Yes my Mistress." She said looking up. The other witch was with them was shocked.

"Hanna? Are you okay?" she asked a little worried. She turned to glare stare at her.

"Never better." She answered with a dark smile. "More better than I ever felt before."

"What happened to Hanna?" she asked. Marseille walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. Placing a hand on the side of her head and whispered.

"_You shall join me."_ The stole her lips in a kiss. Her eyes wide in shock then began to fade as hers did before. Catharina just stood there with and evil smile.

"_All going according to plan."_ She laughed. The two witches stood to face her before bowing.

"We pledge our allegiance to you, Mistress." They said in unison.

Shirley was flying like a laser through the sky with Yoshika wrapped in cold bandages in her arms.

"Almost there hang in the Miyafuji." She muttered. Finally they were at the base. She disengaged her strike and dashed to the hospital.

The rest were almost there within 30 minutes. The others besides Minna, Barkhorn, and Lynn were wondering what was wrong with Yoshika. Sanya was wondering about something when Shirley flew by, her magic antenna picked up another presence with Yoshika. A darker presence, Eila noticed this and asked.

"You okay Sanya? You looked troubled."

"Well… It's about Yoshika." she answered.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"It's strange but I can't help feel something is trying to get her." She answered.

"Really? She seemed fine to me." She answered. "But I'm sure she's fine, so don't worry. It's Miyafuji after all."

"If you say so Eila." She responded quietly. After some time they finally made it and the ships were taken to the other side to begin repairs and take care of the injured. They then headed to the medical wing to check on her, Shirley was waiting there for them to explain the situation.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Sakamoto.

"They don't know… She's not sick but." She finished.

"But?"

"They say she has magic overload and that she has too much stored inside and it's trying to escape through this, but at least the fever went down."

"But that's impossible." Spoke Mio. "Magic can't make you get sick or have a fever, that's only when it's dangerously low not high." She explained giving confused looks to the rest.

"But that doesn't make sense." She answered.

"Um, commander." Spoke Sanya quietly.

"Yes?" she asked. She leaned in closely and whispered to her what she felt giving her a shocked expression. "Are you sure?" she nodded.

"Mio, I have something to discuss with you and Sanya later. But first we should check up on her." She said with a stern look. They went in to see her eyes open but foggy like.

"Yoshika? Are you alright?" asked Lynn but got no response.

"She's out cold." Said a nurse. "She responds normally like blinking when the eye is touched, sharp air intake when checking her breathing is clear but won't talk or move."

"Is she going to be okay though?" asked Barkhorn.

"Her vitals seem normal except her temperature is abnormal." She answered.

"Why? It can't be more than probably 95 right?" asked lucchini.

"It's 135 degrees and steadily dropping." She answered scaring a few. "But all she needs is rest now we have nurses check her every 5 minutes to see any changes. So don't worry."

"If you say so." muttered Minna.

Yoshika was lying in the bed breathing back to normal when a dark figure appeared above her. The moonlight gave her a little light to show she had light blue hair and green eyes.

"Poor little thing." She whispered stroking her hair. "Having an internal conflict with yourself, and its damaging your body." She had a frown.

"Help." She muttered in her sleep.

"And I shall." She answered just as softly and leaned down and kissed her as she started to glow a soft blue and it faded and she rose again seeing that she settled down. "There all better." She then vanished into thin air leaving a rose in her hair.

Catharina was walking down the halls of the home she lived in to her room. When she opened the door, it was enormous. The walls had paintings on them and one was a painting itself. But what really stood out were the two statues that were behind her desk: Two giant dragon statues made of silver they both seemed to look the same but looking closer one was darker and was a little bigger. It also had what looked like a weird mark on the left side of the neck.

"Those two make for the perfect decorations for this place. Right Steven? Catharina?" she asked them as the eyes glowed: Dark Blue for the darker one and Sky Blue for the other. She giggled at this. "Settle down you two, it's pointless to break free from the seals. They can't be broken no matter how hard you try…. Now I just need the third one and then the set is complete." Silver then walked in.

"Ma'am, I have to report that she has appeared." He spoke.

"What?" she questioned.

"She has appeared and drained her darker side away from her and left." He explains.

"_So… she finally decided to make her move. No matter I'll still win." She thinks._

"Thank you Silver, you may leave now." She ordered and he vanished.

"You won't spoil my fun goddesses of Light. I'll get the three Hydra's and you can't stop me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was early morning, the sun not even showing yet. But alas there was movement within the base. A single life form moving around in complete silence. It was as if she wasn't even walking. This young noble lady had her hair tied in a braid with a green ribbon. She wore a black jacket over her light brown vest on top of a white shirt. Lynn was sneaking down the halls of the 501st to check on her friend who had been in the hospital since yesterday evening.

"_Yoshika please be okay."_ She prayed for her friend. She made it to the doors and slowly opened it not to disturb anyone inside. Poking her head in to see if anyone was there she went in. She made it to the bed where her best friend was sleeping and sat beside her. Then a voice spooked her.

"Hello Lynnette." It answered.

"Gyh! Oh what?" she asked looking around.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry." It answered again. She turned around to see a woman a little taller than her with white hair and green eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"N-n-no its f-f-f-fine." She stuttered out. She arched an eyebrow in question at this.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"I'm fine. Sorry." She answered.

"Do not fret my dear child. You shouldn't be scared of me. After all, why would I harm a fellow magic user?" she smiled.

"Magic? So… are you a witch?" she asked, the woman laughed.

"Oh heavens no. Well… something similar I guess." She answered. "But that will have to wait till later. When the time is right."

"What?" Lynn asked confused.

"Don't worry my child. All will be revealed soon. And as for your friend, she's just fine." She answered with a warm smile.

SWSWSWSW

Marseille was with Catharina in her room. They were sitting across from each other drinking tea.

"Hanna." She began.

"Yes Mistress?"

"You want to become stronger do you?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Then you need training… By the master of Shadow Magic." She stated snapping her fingers making Silver appear out of nowhere.

"Shadow Magic?" she questioned.

"The dark side of all magic. The current one you use right now." She looked up at him. "And he'll be your master."

"If that is what you wish. Then I shall comply with thy request." She answered going over to Silver.

"Good. Silver." He turned his head to look at her, face still unable to be seen by the mask. "Teach her well."

"I shall. Now, are you ready?" he questioned. "I will not tolerate cowards, or laziness."

"I'm ready master." She bowed.

"Then follow." He responded and they vanished. Catharina sighed.

"What a shame. Oh well, it won't matter once she is mine." She turned to stare at her statues. "The third Hydra… Shall be mine. Then I will rule over all."

"Of course. If I wasn't in the way." Spoke a voice from behind.

"What do you want?" she asked with anger.

"What? I can't drop by and say hello to my little sister?" it questioned.

"Why are you here? And trying to stop me?" she questioned turning to face the girl who has red hair and silver eyes.

"Because, it's not right." She walked over to the darker statue and noticed the mark on his neck. "You really sealed them. Including him? Awe and he was cute to."

"So you love Snakes then?" she spat.

"No, I like Dragons, and he was a site to behold. Powerful, fast, smart and stealthy. He's a total threat. I guess that's why ever goddess and female angel wants him." She answered. "Even me, except… you. You wanted his powers."

"Well if you have one why not all three?" she answered making the other arch an eyebrow.

"Three? I thought there were only two Hydras." She questioned.

"Well, you need to do your research Aine." She answered.

"Oh come on Aura. You can't be still mad." Aine said sadly. "You know he Poseidon didn't mean it."

"Of course he did! Why else would he humiliate me and strip me most of my powers!?" she yelled.

"He was teaching you a lesson and not just you. But all three of us." She answered. "Even Viviane got punished."

"What?" she questioned. "But he only took a little away from you two."

"Well, you did kind of almost break his trident." Aine answered moving her hand across the statues features.

"Hey! I didn't mean it." She whined.

"And he knows that." She answered putting an arm over her sister's shoulder. "He gave it some thought and felt bad so he wants to apologize to you. So come home what do you say?" she placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to face her. She smacked the hand away and stood up.

"Forget it. Your ability to waver the hearts of others won't work on me. Even if all you like are girls you lolicon." She retorted.

"And what's wrong with that?" she shrugs. "I did it to you a lot when we were little."

"The past is the past and it doesn't affect me now. Besides…" she gets an evil smile as a shadow cover her eyes. "I've gotten a much stronger magic than I had before. And I got it from him." She pointed to the darker statue.

"How'd you do that? The only way is… You didn't." she made a jealous look as Aura made a kissy face changing into her real form. Silver hair and purple eyes.

"What's the matter? Jealous because I stole his before you did?" she laughed.

"You know I called dibs on him." She answered a little angry.

"Well change of plans. Its time I got what I wanted now, while you guys get nothing." She answered as her magic formed a black shroud around her.

"You're magic… Such… Evil." Aine whispered. "Your not the sister I used to know."

"People change over time. But I am still the same me." She answered. "Oh and by the way… it was hot like fire, and tasted of Poison. I even got a sample of his venom twice."

"You little…" she trailed clutching he fists.

**(A/N as much as I know you people would love to see this cat fight continue, I have to move on to the next scene. TALLY HO!")**

SWSWSWSW

Yoshika stirs awake in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. She tries to get up but a severe pain spread through her head. She recoils in pain as the voice from before returns.

"_It seems that the Angel of Water is here. No matter, you'll still give in to the power of Darkness." he tells her_

"_No… That will never happen! I will not give up. So you can forget it!"_ she yelled back.

"_Oh… Is that so? Well then, I guess you'll never protect everyone with the power you have now."_ He answers making her gasp.

"_I… will fail? And everyone will die?"_ she chocked on these words.

"_Yes… they will all die and you know why?" _she shook her head no. _"It was because you were too weak. Everyone, even your friends die because of you."_

"_No… No! Your wrong! That will never happen! I will save them all!"_ she yelled back.

"_Hehehe… We shall see."_ He answers and his voice and presence vanishes from her mind. Next thing she knew, she shot straight up and almost fell over.

"Oh Yoshika, are you okay?" a voice beside her questioned. She turned to see her best friend Lynn sitting with a worried expression.

"Lynn. When did you?" she questioned.

"I've been here waiting for you to wake up. I was worried." She explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I scared you." She apologized.

"Oh no, your fine. I just wanted to tell you that we are having a meeting in about…" she stopped to think. "Oh that's right. In ten minutes."

"I see, thanks for letting me know. I feel a lot better. Let's go." She stated cheerfully getting up.

Everyone was waiting for Yoshika and Lynn to arrive to start. The doors creaked open and they entered taking their seats.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." Minna started picking up papers and spreading them out across her podium. "First order of business, we have a guest speaker here who is going to help shed some light on what's been happening lately." When she finished, the doors opened to reveal the girl Lynn saw last night. She made her way up to the front of the room and turned to face them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Viviane." She said then noticed Lynn staring at her. "Oh, hello Lynnette."

"You know her Lynn?" Minna questioned.

"Well… kind of." She answered sheepishly. "I met her… last night in the hospital."

"Is that so?" she turned her attention to Viviane.

"Indeed." She smiled and suddenly a loud bang is heard. The look to see Yoshika's head on the desk with a big crack there.

"Yoshika…" Lynn started but got no answer.

_**Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Mephiles' Whisper Extended**_

Suddenly clouds of black and purple colored mist surround her soon enveloping her. The mist clears to show she's changed. Her hair black and head bent down, Her Fuso sailor uniform Grey and red instead of white and blue, she was slowly lifting her upper body up to almost sit up straight.

"Miyafuji?" Minna began. The she began to laugh but her voice had changed to the one of a man.

"Oh how ironic fate can be. I never would've believed I was resurrected through her… I thank you Viviane." She finished giving a slow bow brining an arm across her chest. The others were shocked by this.

"How are you? And how do you know my name?" she questioned. Yoshika's arm dropped her head still hanging down as she slowly starts to walk swaying side to side slightly to meet her.

"I'm Cronus, god from the Abyss." She says making Viviane go scared to terrified. " …What? Did you forget me?" Viviane took a step back away from her as she approached. Everyone else was either trembling or to shocked by what's going on. "I owe much to your father…" She tilted her head to look at her with one eye. It had a sideways cross, top pointing to the bridge of her nose. "Oh yes…" she slowly raises her hand beside her head as Viviane backs away more. An orb of red and black strands begins to swirl and form in the palm of her hand. "What he gave to me I know return to you… a trip into an eternal abyss." An evil smile made its way to her face but then ceased. "But sadly… I must go. But not before taking her Shadow magic for myself." A black mist surrounded her then moved away from her body making her return to normal, but dropping dead to the floor.

"Yoshika!" Lynn screamed running to her side. Then the voice from before echoed through the room.

"_I will have my revenge… Just you wait and see."_ It faded as did the mist.

"Yoshika?" she nudged her friend, her face pale as a ghost.

"Care to explain?" Minna turned to see Viviane shaking with a horrified expression on her face.

"No…. it can't be…. He's back." She spoke almost in a whisper and fell to her hands and knees.

SWSWSWSW

Aura and Aine were across from one another arguing back and forth. Well, Aine was yelling and Aura answering in a normal voice.

"How could you? After all these years of looking for you… I find you trying to take over everything?" Aine spoke sadly. Aura just stares at her. She walks over to her.

"People change as I said before sister." She repeated. Aine is a foot away from her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Please stop this. And let's head back and get your power back. Please." She begged and planted her a kiss. Her eyes were closed Aura's were open but normal. Then a black like flame began to show in her eyes. Aine parted.

"_I hope this works."_ She prayed. Aura spat and wiped her mouth.

"You think a succubus kiss will work on me?" she grinned. "Foolish mistake on your part." The next thing Aine new, Aura was behind her, arms trapped. She leans in next to her ear and whispered. _"Too bad to. To think I actually had a crush on you when we were little. "_ She bit her neck sinking in fangs releasing Blade's venom into her.

"Why…" she chocked and fell to the floor twitching a little. Aura stands over her body casting a shadow over her. Then a voice boomed through the room.

"_Is that all? Your not going to kill her? What a disappointment." _ She looked but didn't move to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself. Or I'll find and kill you." She responded bitterly. The voice let out a maniacal laugh it sent chills down her spine.

"_Kill me? Don't make me laugh. Zeus and Poseidon couldn't kill me even."_ He answered which scared her but didn't show it.

"Who are you?" she asked. Then a black mist formed in her window. She turned to see a girl with black hair, a grey and red Fuso sailor uniform with sideways crosses in her eyes in front of her.

"Now before you try to accuse me as a girl, I am a man." She spoke with a male voice.

"That voice… Cronus?" Aura questioned. She laughed.

"Someone actually knows me? How thought full." She commented.

"It's always been an honor to meet you." She got down on one knee and bowed. "But I never expected to meet you in person."

"I hear…. You're out for revenge. Well so am I and against the same person. So let's team up." she spoke sticking out her hand.

"I look forward to it. What's mine is yours to use." She agreed shaking her hand with a firm grip.

"I just need one thing in return." He answered.

"What's that?" she questioned as she closed the distance and changed her voice to the girl's original one.

Well… Until next chapter. TALLY HO!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Apocalyptic Destruction.

_**A/N: for those of you who read the last chapter and saw something I removed it so now I BANISH THO SEGMENT FROM THY MEMORY. And I was deeply ashamed for typing that on this strange story I'm writing but none the less! TIME TO GET BACK TO IT! TALLY HO!**_ _**Oh and P.S: **__**Damn u and ur cliff hangers! ! Gahhhh! Hurry up and update I MUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT DON'T KEEP ME WAITING! Whoever sent this I want to say sorry for taking so long.**_

Viviane was sitting in a chair trying to calm down after today's earlier incident.

_Flashback_

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she questioned. Yoshika's arm dropped her head still hanging down as she slowly starts to walk swaying side to side slightly to meet her.

"I'm Cronus, god from the Abyss." She says making Viviane go scared to terrified. " …What? Did you forget me?" Viviane took a step back away from her as she approached. Everyone else was either trembling or to shocked by what's going on. "I owe much to your father…" She tilted her head to look at her with one eye. It had a sideways cross, top pointing to the bridge of her nose. "Oh yes…" she slowly raises her hand beside her head as Viviane backs away more. An orb of red and black strands begins to swirl and form in the palm of her hand. "What he gave to me I know return to you… a trip into an eternal abyss." An evil smile made its way to her face but then ceased. "But sadly… I must go. But not before taking her Shadow magic for myself." A black mist surrounded her then moved away from her body making her return to normal, but dropping dead to the floor.

"Yoshika!" Lynn screamed running to her side. Then the voice from before echoed through the room.

"I will have my revenge… Just you wait and see." It faded as did the mist.

"Yoshika?" she nudged her friend, her face pale as a ghost.

"Care to explain?" Minna turned to see Viviane shaking with a horrified expression on her face.

"No…. it can't be…. He's back." She spoke almost in a whisper and fell to her hands and knees.

_Flashback_

"Cronus has returned… this means he's planning to take revenge on my father and the others at Mount Olympus." She thinks to herself.

"Viviane, I need to talk with you." Minna says to her but notices her mind is somewhere else. She pokes her finally getting her attention.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"I said I need to talk to you. Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was trying to take in everything that had happened earlier." She answered.

"That's what I wanted to know, who was that? And how did they take control of Miyafuji?" Minna asked.

"To answer that I need everyone's attention." She answered.

_Mount Olympus_

Two men and one woman were sitting in a circle of sorts, in front of them was an orb. But something was moving on the surface of it, they were watching the events that had taken place at the 501st base through it. Then the one in the middle waved his hand and the orb vanished from sight. He brings a hand up to his chin and closes his eyes to think.

"Brother, what do you think this could mean?" the other man asked, he had short brown hair and signs of a beard around his neck and chin.

"I don't know Poseidon. My vision is clouded, but I can see a great evil is waiting returning…. From his eternal slumber" He answers.

"What do you think Athena?" Poseidon asked the woman across from him. She has long dark hair that goes behind her chair.

"I feel an elemental user being clocked in darkness; Air." She answered. Poseidon lowered his head.

"Aura." He finished. "What about the other two?"

"The power of Fire is fading, Water is gathering help to combat the rising threat." The man answered. He has long hair two but not as long as Athena's, he has a full beard that connects his hair and chin together. "But this threat feels… familiar somehow."

"How so?" Athena questioned.

"I can't help but feel that I faced it before. What about you Poseidon?" he asked.

"It does have a feeling that I've experienced before Zeus. A bottomless pit that I grew up in…." He answered with a troubled look.

"But what?" Zeus asked. "What or who could it be?"

"Could it be Hades?" Athena prompted.

"There have been no signs of him doing anything unusual. So I doubt it." Poseidon rebutted.

"That is true, so could it be someone we faced before in thy past?" Zeus questioned.

"It is possible. But thy question is: Who?" and with that the doors flung open and a fierce razor sharp wind slammed into them. Zeus got up but was sent flying back against the wall by a black orb of sorts. Poseidon stood up making a water shield and pulling out a sword. "Who are thou? Show yourself." He demanded as a black hooded figure walked up the stairs and stood before him.

"It's been a while Poseidon." It spoke.

"Aura, why have you done this?" he questioned her.

"You could call it… Revenge." She ended as a black aura surrounds from her. Poseidon gets a serious look as he feels the evil presence emanating from her. "Unfortunately for you, play times over."

Galland was lying on a bed asleep at the base after what she had experienced.

"Steven!" she screamed shooting up with her arm extended out. She looked at her surroundings and confused. "Where am I? I remember being in the air and… *gasp*" she remembered that Steven nearly hit her with one of his attacks. "Steven… my little baby boy." She had tears forming in her eyes when the memory came to her mind. Then someone entered the room, she looked to see Minna enter with concerned look.

"Did you just wake?" she asked.

"Yes, morning." She said back. She tries to get up but a blistering headache shot through her head causing her to sit back down. Minna rushes to her side to help her.

"Don't force yourself." She scolded her friend. "I'm sorry…about him. I know he means a lot to you."

"Your wrong." She said back.

"What? Don't you care about him?" she worried.

"He doesn't mean a lot to me… He means everything to me. I've raised him since he was a little baby boy, and he always made me feel happy." She admitted. "If he's gone I feel empty. And what that girl said is starting to get to me. I can't figure out what it means and when I come to a conclusion I…"

"What?" she listened intently to what she might say.

"I can't say it." She murmured. She opens one of her jacket's pockets and pulls out some pictures. They show her holding him in a blanket when he was sleeping, when she started his training (he slipped and fell in a mud puddle.). She began to cry more that he was gone now, she brings them to her chest and holds them gently. _"Steven…"_ She feels arms wrap around her, she looks but doesn't move to see Minna giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said to her. Another knock comes to the door.

"_Commander Minna? Is the Air Commodore all right?"_ a familiar voice asked from behind it.

"Yes Miyafuji, she's fine." She answered. "You may leave now."

"_Hai."_ They hear footsteps get fainter and fainter and hear nothing. Minna lets out a giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, just that I remembered a joke Blade told me a few days after he joined.

_Flashback…_

"_So Steven, since you've been here a couple days I was wondering… do you have a talent or a trick no one else you know can do?" Minna questioned the boy. He sat there, folding his arms and closing his eyes to concentrate._

"_I know a joke that could kill a bear." He said which prompted a giggle to escape her._

"_Okay… let's hear it." He coughs a little in his throat._

"_Okay, two red necks are driving behind a taxi, the guy that's sitting in the taxi says to the driver: "I gotta' take a shit." The driver then says._

"_Well then stick your ass out the window and do it." And in which he does, it flies out and hits their windshield one of the rednecks asks:_

"_Hey, did you see that wad of Tobacco that guy spit out?" then the other one says._

"_Yeah but did you see the jaws on that guy?" by this point Minna was on the floor laughing and he was starting to wonder if it was too much for her to handle. "Maybe I should've said another joke. Because this one seems to be killing her."_

_Flashback…_

"He said what?!" she nearly yelled. Minna was starting to laugh again at the thought of it and was trying to stop.

"It was so funny. I hadn't expected something like that to come from him. It was stupendous." She answered. Galland was stunned with a strange face.

"That boy…" she sighed.

"It'll be alright." She turned to face Minna who gave a reassuring smile. "Well get him back and then… You can tell him." She grabbed one of her hands and held it with both. Then the door burst open with Viviane out of air. "What's wrong?"

"There's…trouble at… Mount…Olympus." She breathed.

"What?" she questioned.

"We must…leave…now." She finished and ran back the way she came. Minna knew something was wrong so she looked back at her friend.

"Can you be able to walk?" Galland moved the blanket and stood up.

"let's go." She said heading to the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Viviane was standing outside in different attire that nearly hugged her skin. Everyone arrived as she opened a portal.

"You'll need your Strikers to get there." She said and stepped inside. The witches engaged their strikers and flew inside. When they make it to the other side, they were awe struck… in front of them was a mountain that had buildings and walk ways going up it then one more that went pass the clouds. "Sorry but we have no time for sightseeing." She commented, her back had two water wings extended out, and a bow made of some weird cobalt metal in her right hand. She descended to the top of the mountain as the rest followed. She landed and heard a massive explosion from inside. The witches dis-engaged their strikers and followed, they followed the sound and were lead to a room that had been blown to shreds. They see a woman trapped under rubble.

"Athena!" Viviane shouted running over to her. Barkhorn used her super strength to move some of them enough for her to drag the woman out. "Athena."

"Eh…Viviane?" she breathed.

"Yes tis me." She answered holding her hands. "What happened here?"

"…Aura." She answered making her blood freeze.

"_She…did this?"_

"Where are Poseidon and Zeus?" she asked pleadingly. Athena weakly pointed to the hole in the celling. She put down the goddess and leapt through the hole to see Zeus battling her sister on a storm cloud. Zeus was panting heavily while Aura didn't have a scratch.

"Aura!" she yelled Aura glanced at her but looked away.

"Time for me to end this." She said as her black aura surrounded her again.

"…What is this power that I feel from you?" Zeus questioned, she grinned.

"Picture it… an ancient entity that had ruled for a millennia, has returned to exact his revenge on his son." She commented in which his eyes widened. He looks behind him to see a black swirling vortex.

"Good Gods…" he commented as a fire wall appeared in front of him . "What the…?!" he sees a shadowy image of a man with a beard and glowing eyes tower above him. He soon is back to reality and is breathing heavily.

"It seems you were able to see him." Aura commented. The girls managed to climb up with her and see a figure with Aura, it gave off a familiar feeling of eternal darkness.

"Steven!" Galland yelled and she was right he was standing there his gaze set upon the god in front of the pair.

"That was… I'm trembling… Ridicules…me?!" he commented and turned back to face her._ "that sinister presence I felt before wasn't my imagination." _"Aura! Wake up! That kind of power you don't want to get involved with!" he tried to reason with her. A shadow appeared over her eyes.

"So what?" she said normally Zeus cringes but stands his ground. "Black Hydra, Chaos Destruction Blast!" she ordered as Steven gathered all the darkness and shadows in the area into the palm of his hand.

"No!" Viviane yelled.

"Steven! Stop this!" Galland begged but it fell on deaf ears, He fired at Zeus causing an explosion, after the smoke cleared Zeus was on his knees as a black and purple mist surrounded him. He groaned in pain as it sapped away his power and strength, he starts to glow white then he vanishes from sight. Aura walks to where he was standing and picks something off the ground, a piece of tanzanite. She chuckles as she can feel its power surge through her.

"More than I imagined… This is Shadow Magic… This is," she raised it in the air with an evil smile. "The ultimate power I have been looking for!"

_**Zettai no Tsuyosa wo Motomete - Track 40 (Cardfight! Vanguard OST CD2)**_

She began to laugh manically as her voice echoed through the area. Aura fell to her knees out of shock and fear.

"_Dad…"_ she breathed Aura snapped her fingers and a black vortex opened up. "Come Leviathan." She ordered and he followed.

"Steven!" he stops in his wake to hear what his mother had to say. "You know better than anyone… the folly of being seduced and corrupted by power!" she bangs her fist on the ground. "So why?!" there was a moment of silence in the vicinity. The he spoke.

"I haven't… been seduced or corrupted by power. Hollowfied. I've been reborn… That's all." He finished in a different voice tone. Viviane shoot up when she heard this.

"No… You didn't." he turns around to reveal his eyes the same as when he's in his Hydra state. Galland tries to reach for him but he turns away and walks through the portal.

"Don't go!" she yelled but it vanished from sight. It then slowly started to rain heavily and they went to take cover. Viviane and Adolfine didn't move an inch like they couldn't feel it.

"_Dad…"_ Viviane cried with her head down.

"_Steven…"_ Galland did the same as the rain continued.

Aura and Steven returned back to her home where she sees Dark Yoshika sitting in a chair.

"Well?" she questioned. Aura tossed her two crystals, tanzanite and sapphire. She grinned as the god's power flowed through her. "Excellent… did you see her?"

"She has appeared, and seemed to have recovered when you two split." She answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rise of the Fallen Army...

_Mount Olympus Peak…_

The rain was pouring endlessly; Galland and Viviane remained in the same spots as they were when the battle ended. Then a thought came to Galland.

"_Wait a minute."_ She muttered getting back up and moving to the spot where the portal was before it vanished. "Major Sakamoto, can I have your assistance please?"

"Yes ma'am." She responded and went out to her.

"Can you use your magic eye and tell me if you see something here?" she asked her collogue.

"I'll see what I can do." She answered activating her magic and raising her eye-patch and opens her right eye. She scans around the area trying to see something then something catches her attention. "There. Something is right here." She extends her hand out slowly and touches the small bright sphere in the spot where the void used to be. She touches it and a ripple is created.

"Mio, what was that?" Minna asked as she went to them. By then a bright light flashed and a gap in the middle of the air had appeared, it emitted a golden light.

"I'm…not sure." She answered.

"Major, I'm going to need you to use your sword on it." Galland explained.

"Okay." The Major readied her blade as it glowed slightly blue. Quickly, she slashes and 'X' at the gap and it imploded. Then after the light faded away, a gem was left floating there.

"What is that?" asked Miyafuji. Galland stretched out her hand as the stone descended and landed into her palm, it hovers barely above her hand.

"…Garnet." She said staring at the gem, it then started to glow blood red as it flew and merged with her chest. She puts both of her hands there and squeezes.

"Galland! What's wrong?" Minna moved to her friend, Galland then started to glow red and was enveloped in a ball of light. They stepped back, away from it and couldn't see what was going on inside it. It then shines brighter forcing them to cover their eyes. When they uncover them, they stand there with shocked looks glued on their faces. Galland had completely changed, the clothes she came in were gone. From her back was a pair of shining wings that were folded, her clothes changed to grey armor. Her arms, legs and sides were covered with silver scale like armor the fitted perfectly, her stomach was covered with more of the scales covering her sides and back, her hair had metal fan than spread up and extended out like wings. Her right hand was holding a sword that had a sickle like shape on one side and near the hilt was the gem, her left hand a shield that had a Falcon Crest. She opened her eyes which were slightly a brighter color. She slowly descended to the ground and landed, her wings spread outward as if to stretch. She then finally noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Um… Adolfine…" Minna pointed at her with a blush making its way to her face. Her head tilted to the left slightly then felt something cold touch her lower half, looking down she noticed her clothes were gone and replaced and once more… most of her chest was exposed.

"NAYH!" she tried to cover herself up but could only use the shield in her hand. "Wha-wha-What happened to my clothes?" she spoke with embarrassment written all over her face.

"A Valkyrie…" Athena muttered staring at her.

"No, I'm a witch." Galland corrected.

"A Valkyrie Witch." She breathed walking slowly in a circle to examine her. "That does explains the wings… and armor." She stared at the Garnet on her sword. "Then that must've been one of the Celestial Stones."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aura was sleeping in her room with the lights off, her two gold Hydra statues still behind her desk not moving a muscle. Then, her door cracked open quietly and a familiar white clocked figure made its way in the center of the room. They went up to Aura's bed and watched her. Carefully, she turned her over on her back and lifted the front of her shirt up. Right where her bellybutton would be was a shiny stone that was the same shape, it was surrounded by a Scorpio Crest, the masked intruder removed their mask to reveal Captain Takei. She un-buttoned her own shirt then tugged on the top of her swimsuit slightly to reveal on her chest the same thing except hers was purple, shaped like a claw and had the symbol of Leo.

"_When the 7 Celestial Stones combine with one being…"_ she muttered in a different language and her crest began to glow purple. _"They give life to an entity with ultimate power."_ Aura's crest began to glow white and their stones shined their natural color._ "When gathered by the hands of evil… will they destroy all life in existence… When the time comes, three entities will emerge to combat the threat: Light… Dark… and Fire."_ The two statues glowed when she said those words, one white, the other black._ "When thy evil is banished and sealed away… The Stones will Vanish along with the three entities. This… is his Judgment."_ When she finished the lights faded and the room was enveloped in darkness once again. She placed a hand over her mark and gets a sad expression, she looks at Aura's and notices her gem had black like veins inside it. She buttoned her shirt back up and put her mask back on and walked over to the statues. She puts her right hand on the biggest one and her crest glows through her shirt, its right eye begins to shine the color of Emerald it begins to vanish into gold particles. She does the same to the other one, its right hand shines a tanish gold, Topaz.

"Thy Sacred Dragons… be free from the seal that binds you and escape." When she finished, two orbs appeared, one black the other white. They flew away at lightning fast speed and disappeared from sight. But a black mist suspends them in place, drags them back to the spot and the statues appear once again. "Hmm, it would seem my power isn't enough to free them." she turns back around to look at sleeping Aura.

"_The rest is up to you…Sacred bird of the Immortal Flames." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoshika falls to her knees in pain. They returned back to the base and it was nighttime, she woke up to use the bathroom and was returning to her room. When she got there, a sharp pain surged through her body, she looks at her arms too see nothing.

"Guess I'm imagining things." She joked and went back to her bed to enjoy a night's sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up early, Galland got ready for the day. She lifts the blanket and is surprised to see a grey Falcon Crest and the Garnet on her right hand.

"The hell is this?" she said, she moves her hand on the marks but feel nothing there, she moves over the gem and feels it there. "Okay… This is super weird."

"AYYYEEEE!" a loud scream is heard outside the base, she quickly puts on a shirt and rushes outside.

"Hello?" cautiously she walks forward then leaps to the side barely avoiding a strike from a crimson sword. Before she got a glimpse of the one responsible for that, they vanished. Suddenly her gem shined brightly and a twin ended sword appeared in her hand. It had a red aura outlining it, she gets into a defensive stance and feels that she is being surrounded by a familiar force. Then from the shadows a black haired figure jumps down silently at an alarming rate toward her. Galland wasn't aware of what she was doing next: she side steps the raises her right foot jumps back and turns 180 degrees and kicks the shadow with a large amount of force. She was utterly speechless, since when could she do that? Then the same crimson blade from before charged at her its wielder cloaked. Galland's for arms grew silver feathers and she lunged back almost flying.

"Quill Cascade!" she yelled and thousands of metal like dagger feathers flew toward the attacker and they were pinned to the floor. She then noticed that she wasn't going back down in fact, she felt stuck. "What the?"

"We finally snared the Falcon in the web." A calm voice spoke from below. She looks to see before her the girl who had black hair looking at her with eyes that shined red. Then three other figures joined her, one had sky blue eyes and silver hair, next another with slender, long purple hair with green eyes. Then lastly, one with hair that's blue with golden eyes standing before her.

"Lucia… Sahara… Alice… Jasmine? Is it really you four?" Galland sounded like she's seen a ghost. They smiled and lowered her down, she continues to stare at them with a bewildered look.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see us?" the one with black hair known as Lucia asks her with a saddened look.

"No its just I-… I hadn't seen you girls since you were little. But now look at you, you're all grown up." She answered walking over to them.

"Aunt Galland!" **(Order from hair color was given: Lucia: black, Sahara: silver,** **Alice: blue, Jasmine: purple.)** yelled Alice hugging her. The others gathered around her while Alice was hugging away.

"What brings you girls here?" she asked.

"Duh, to see dad. Is he here?" Jasmine answered looking around, usually she finds him nearby with his mother. Galland's look turned into a sad one and she looked away.

"Aunt Galland?" Alice looked at her. Adolfine didn't answer or move, Luca just stared at her with a serious look.

"_I see."_ She muttered and walked over to her, she places a hand on the side of her head and turned it around to face her. Slowly she leaned in causing her face to turn red.

"Lucia, what are you-?!" she was cut off by Lucia's kiss. Galland's eyes widened in shock, she squeezed her eyes shut as Lucia pushed her tongue through. Lucia was able to see all events Galland had seen involving Blade. She pulled away taking in a breath.

"So that's what happened." She said as if nothing happened. Galland on the other hand…had a shocked look on her face and the corner of her mouth had some drool. Her left eyebrow twitched every now and then as to what she had just gone through.

"G-G-Gyah, w-w-w-w-wha...?" she stuttered as if her brain had shut down.

"To gain the knowledge I need, I kiss the person who has it." Lucia answered plainly not fazed by this at all.

"T-t-t-the-e-en-n-n w-w-why d-d-did y-y-y-you?"

"Stick my tongue in?" she finished for her. "It's to fully get all the info I needed from the recipient." Galland however was not convinced at all.

"Then why are you blushing?" she pointed out, Lucia turned her gaze away from her while her index fingers were going in circles around one another.

"Because she likes you." Alice blurted out making both their faces turn red.

"Chotto Alice!" she yelled at her. Adolfine chose that moment to pass out from the lack of air, shock and surprise all at once.

"Kon'nichiwa?" came a quiet voice, they turned to see Sanya standing there with her eyes barely open. She had just returned from her night patrol and could barely see straight at all, let alone stand up. She lazily rubbed her eyes to clear her vision only to see the Air Commodore limp in the arms of a blue haired stranger. "I must be really tired...I'm seeing things *yawn*" she goes to her room as if she saw nothing there.

"This is not good." Jasmine said.

"Alice! Why did you say that?!" Lucia screamed.

"Well, she had to find out sooner or later." she giggled, Lucia was getting redder and she was getting her hands closer to her neck.

"Both of you knock it off." Sarah growled. "We have more pressing matters, like the unconscious Air Commodore for instance."

"Right, hey?...Where'd she go?" Alice remembered her body in her arms, but now saw she was gone. As one, all their heads looked outside to see a small red light up in the air.

"What?" jasmine asked.

"An Emergency Flare." Sarah commented.

"We should let the one in charge of this place know." Lucia began and proceeded to Minna's office. Sarah wasn't far behind while the others searched for the missing Commodore.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_United States of Liberia, 15:32..._

It was a normal day for the people, the sun was shining, children playing. Once more, no Neuroi have been reported in months. People were relaxing at the longest beach in California, Santa Monica, a child was playing near the water's edged when a few feet away from him bubbles were moving past him.

"Huh?" it starts to get closer then vanish as something starts to come out of the water, a tall figure wearing black armor comes raising out and continues to walk toward shore. The people stop what their doing and see him marching in a straight line.

**_(Star Wars Jedi Temple March(Their marching matches the ones in the song.)_**

Then dozens of more start to raise from the sea following him, all along the shore line more and more of them were raising up, an endless force.

_Few minutes later..._

Fires a blazed, dead bodies of men, women, and children everywhere,_ The Nation...Was under Attack._ Their course changes slightly heading Northwest. The one leading the dark Evil had a black cape, his armor resembling that of the Black Knights but larger, he was a foot taller then his men behind him. In his hand was a Sword that emitted a black aura. **_(The Dark Knight Ver 1.2)_** Each section had a soldier carrying a dark red flag with a black five headed Dragon on it as it flapped in the wind. Their assault on the land continued as more than half of Liberia was conquered and destroyed. Any person who tried to take him on, he made a simply gesture of his hand and they switch to his side and take down their own. One of the Greatest Nations in the World with one Savage Strike, brought Liberia to her knees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Britannia, 501st JFW Base..._

All were gathered in the room for morning debriefing when suddenly the radio came alive.

_"We interrupt this program with an Emergency Broadcast: A unknown force from out of nowhere proceeded and completely Destroyed the United States of Liberia in one Deadly Assault at 15:32 hours yesterday. The President has issued that all people in the country flee and head to the **I.S.B** located near the Hawaiian Islands. The Force has spread across the nations From Canada to South Liberia. Right now, most of Northern Britannia has fallen under the same force. The Nations armies are gathering for a counterstrike to combat the threat that's ravaging our home, Joint Fighter Wings are gathering to help with the effort. But the question is, Will they be able to stop this Blanket of Darkness that's covering most of our home?"_

After it went back to the station that was on before, they all had un-readable expressions on. Slowly their heads turned to look at Shirley who's eyes just went completely white. Her head landed on the desk she was at, Lynne was have a hard time breathing as her chest got tighter and tighter. Running through her mind were images of her homeland's people being slaughtered before her eyes and she was powerless to anything as it continued. Her eyes stung as tears of sadness leaked from her eyes, Yoshika brought her friend closer to her trying to comfort the Britannian girl's breaking heart. Barkhorn had her teeth grinding together and her hands clenched into a fist, squeezing them so hard her nails made her palms bleed.

"Why the hell is this happening now?" Minna grunted, a knock came to the door and a girl with black hair and another with silver stepped inside.

"Greetings." They said.

"My name is Lucia."

"Mine is Sarah. We've come here looking for someone. And to deliver a message."

"Go on." The major narrowed her eye at the pair.

"First off, some ways far out that way there is an emergency flare in the sky. It's probably a someone requesting assistance." Sarah pointed out side before going on. "Lastly that we've come looking for the man named Steven Blade."

"How do you know about him?" Minna growled readying her pistol.

"He's out old teacher and our father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **The **_**Black… Hydra, the Legend Dies.**_

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Minna asked the pair at the door.

"He's our father. Technically, he adopted us when we were little." Lucia answered.

"So . . . is he here?" Sarah looked around the room and found no sign of the brown haired boy.

"No, he's…gone." Yoshika said sadly.

"Really? Then who's that standing outside?" Sarah pointed at the landing platform to a figure dressed in black. Then a familiar figure came from the hanger entrance and stood in front of them.

"Galland? Where'd she run off to?" Lucia questioned then headed outside with Sarah in to along with the 501st. Galland stood before a man dressed in black armor with a sword on his back. They stand feet apart just looking at one another, her expression was slalom. No anger, hatred or fear but, slight sadness in her eyes.

"So… this is how it's going to be huh? To be honest, I for saw this happening sooner or later." She said to it, it gave off a shrugging like motion when the others had arrived. The Dark Knight placed both hands on the sides of its helmet and tilted it back slightly and steam came out of it, they then began to lift it off slowly from their head. Poking out from the bottom was grey hair that just barely touched the shoulders, they lifted it off and it hit the ground with a loud thud. Hair was covering his eyes so they couldn't see. Shirley gasped as she remembered whose hair looks like that.

". . . Steven?" she muttered and the wind blew and pushed the hair aside to reveal him with black eyes with yellow irises instead of blue. He smiled slightly but it wasn't the friendly one he would give them.

"Hisashiburidesu, Lady Shirley." he greeted her with a deep voice, his sword gave off a black aura as he let it rest on his shoulder.

"You've changed I see." Minna said with a neutral expression. "Catharina gave them to you I presume?" she asked but he laughed at her.

"Father…?" Alice muttered, a little worried about him.

"Alice, that's not him." Sarah said stepping in front of her, he glanced her way and let his sword drop to his side. Galland's hand was glowing red ready to defend herself from an attack. He turned to look at Yoshika and she was looking back, he got into a stance and suddenly lunged at her with incredible speed. Suddenly he was upon her and her eyes go white, and an enormous white flame enveloped her and blasted Steven back almost hitting the water. He lands on his feet with holes in his cape now, Yoshika was now wrapped in white hot fire that didn't seem to be injuring her. He stands back up with a grin, he then says

"So… the bird's awake. Perfect." He pulls out another sword and puts it at the bottom of the first on, a clicking sound was heard when he turned it backwards and was now with twin ended blade of darkness. Lynne tries to touch her friend but something hot prevents her from doing so. Mio tried it but was suddenly blocked off by something, poking in front of her she sees a ripple going in front of the group.

"Damn, he's prevented us from helping her." She grunted, Steven was about to strike when suddenly a massive explosion hits him making a cloud of dust appear. Everyone flung up their arms to shield their eyes.

"What's happening?!" Eila shouted over the blistering winds, after it settled everyone except Miyafuji, Sarah and Lucia were shocked.

At the very end of the runway was Steven with his brown hair and blue eyes with his arm stretched out, giving off smoke.

"Two Blades? How is this plausible?" Sanya questioned, true she could tell the differences in them not by looks, but by the strange aura they give off. The closer one seemed like a shell, empty but it had a slight living force inside, while the other gave off a large amount of anger and hatred. But also a slightly… warm feeling, like a candle lit in the dark. He starts to walk/ March over to his 'clone', his right fist clenched hard you can see his knuckles.

"First she tries to capture me." He said giving his copy a strike with his fist making a loud thunder like echo.

"Then she tries to make me attack innocent civilians and my friends." He gave a left hook to its chin which staggered back a little. Barkhorn's ear twitched.

"Did he just say friends?"

"When did this happen?" Galland mused, but he didn't stop there.

"And then she has the Nerve to 'Make . . Me . . Attack . . My . . Family!'" with those last five words, he delivered five bone breaking punches. One for each word and they would double each time. When he said family, he delivered the final blow which sent his counterpart rocketing into the water. He walks over to the edge and sticks his hand underneath, it begins to glow blue as a small ball formed in his palm and then he lets it go and it sinks to the bottom with a slight ripple effect across the water.

"Steven… is it really you?" Shirley asked, the young lad's head twitched, he turns his head around casually like it's a regular thing.

"Oh, ello there. Shirley." He said plainly. His expression then change to a grim one as he stood up with his hair covering his eyes.

"Papa?" Minna stands there glancing back between Miyafuji and him, his eyes locked on to her.

_**Star Wars – Rise of The Empire/ It can't be.**_

" . . . _She must be silenced._" He whispered and in that second he vanished. A few seconds later something with massive force slammed in the side of Miyafuji's head sending her back until she hits the water with a loud bang.

"Yoshika!" Lynne screamed as Blade lunged after her, a black mist like shroud surrounding him. A fury of white fire balls shoot from the sea at Blade, he uses his sword and deflects them back to avoid harm. Yoshika soon comes flying out and delivers a punch so strong, I made a ripple from the point of impact and it spread out ward making a slightly distorted ring appear, Steven was sent flying at almost Mach 2 through the hanger.

"Good Lord." Sanya said quietly. Blade's head pops up and he throws a Black Obliteration at her and it hits perfectly. He charges once again and slams her into a pillar.

"The hell are they fighting for?" Mio asked somewhat angered. They continued to slam one another into walls, boulders and pillars. Enough force to kill a man from hell and back, Blade ended it with a bone crushing strike with his right heel to her side. Yoshika falls to her knees holding the wounded area, the white flames dim as she grows weaker. Steven's eyes change to black slited ones along with a black and blue aura emitting from him, what appears to be growling is also coming from him.

"Steven!" someone yelled, he glances in the direction of the caller but his vision is still on Miyafuji.

"Stop this! ...Please." it was Shirley, she was on the verge of tears and was practically begging. Soon his four students had surrounded him, each one ready for an attack. He looked around at them, to Yoshika then back to Shirley. His gaze finally sets on Galland.

"You've turned them against me." He said to her.

"You have done that yourself." She argued. Suddenly, he found himself bound by a seal of sorts. Lynne helps Yoshika up to her feet, her eyes look at Blade as he stands in the center of the barrier that has him trapped.

"I cannot die… not until it is gone." He glares at the pair. "If I die now… she'll die with me." A large dark shadow emerges behind him and a sword like shape is jabbed through his chest from behind.

"Steven!" Lucchini screamed and then a loud shriek was heard from Lynne, they look to see Yoshika has the same thing happen to her. Then suddenly the shadow vanished and both were on the ground in pools of blood. They had split into separate groups, Galland and Blade's students and the 501st, each trying their best to prevent any more blood loss.

"Papa… papa." Alice cried softly, his face was getting paler and paler by the second. She was the youngest of the four, still attached to him very strongly.

_**(Skip to 6:08.)**_

"_Listen…" _he coughed. _"You've stopped him for now but *cough* he'll return. When the time comes…we cannot be found."_

"Don't talk. Please, save your strength." Sarah tried to yell, she knew it was pointless, he was going to meet his fate… sooner than she liked it.

"Yoshika, hang in there!" Lynne panicked, her voice choked with emotion. She just gave her friend a weak smile her eyes loosing signs of life.

"_Goodbye… my friends."_ She muttered before she glowed white and began to turn to ash. Shirley looked over her shoulder and her heart stopped, Blade was also dying. Weakly, his hand points to Sanya's rocket launcher.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I won't do it!" Lucia cried,

"_Lucia… you must. If he returns and gains control of me… he'll kill everyone. I must be terminated."_ He argued.

"No! There's… gotta be another way." She tried to come up with something. He lets out a small chuckle.

"_Lucia… Death is a natural part of life, no matter which way you die, as long as you have no regrets… then it's alright."_

"Papa…" Alice cried again, Sarah pulls her in for a hug.

_*cough* I am proud of you all… there is nothing more for me to teach you four… I am now…. Complete._" He closes his eyes and they already knew what had happened.

"Daddy." Sarah muttered. He glowed light blue and began to fade into blue sparkles until there was nothing left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At some of the darkest moments in my life, some people I thought of as friends deserted me - some because they cared about me and it hurt them to see me in pain; others because I reminded them of their own vulnerability, and that was more than they could handle. But real friends overcame their discomfort and came to sit with me. If they had not words to make me feel better, they sat in silence (much better than saying, "You'll get over it," or "It's not so bad; others have it worse") and I loved them for it. I'll miss you… Dad._

_-Sarah Blade, June 22__nd__, 1944. The day Steven Died._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

July 11th, 1945

In the Miyafuji family clinic, we see the two elder witches hands clasped together and praying to a shrine. The Photo of Yoshika when she was little, was behind a small black jar containing her ashes.

"We'll miss you, Yoshika." Her mother said before getting up to do work, her mother went with her to help. Inside the room, the jar was glowing and the lid opened up and the ashes came out and started gathering in a small little twister. A large ball of light appeared and soon vanished, leaving us with a young girl with brown hair and a Fuso Sailor uniform standing in her home, she looks at the screen and smiles.

"A Phoenix can be revived… from its ashes." She winks and everything wen black.

_**The End~**_


End file.
